True
by CrAzY-gIrL-oUt-To-WrEaK-hAvOc
Summary: Sequel to Iris. When Hermione gets a job at the Ministry, the romantic entanglements only worsen. HGBZDG This is it folks!XD
1. Chapter 1

I have never known bliss as much as this. The success in your chosen career, the great relationship with your parents, the solid friendship with people you've known from way back.. and the blessed commitment you have with this person whom you could believe was made for you.

Yes, I was a fool, and so was he, but we had finally gotten over ourselves and changed for the better.

And just how did this change come about?

It was all thanks to a deal with the devil- very uncharacteristic of me, I know. But I had become a desperate woman at that point, and would try anything.

I still can't believe I acted so crazy this year- but it paid off, something I'm very happy for.

In the space of a year, a number of insane incidents occurred.

--

We returned to England that evening, arriving to the shrieks of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's sobs. The whole of the Weasleys had come with them to congratulate us. My parents were also there; they immediately embraced me in a three-person hug.

"Oof," I muttered, grinning.

"What, honey? Were there any big snakes, or spiders, or branches of wood wanting to eat you up?" My mom asked concernedly.

"Were there any snake-like villains prowling about? What about those huge snail things you were talking about before?" My dad added.

I laughed. "Mum, Dad, there weren't any of those at the school. It was a boring school year, work-wise. Now where are you taking us?" I got an email from my mum that they were going to treat us out.

We went out to one of those fancy restaurants where you had to be dressed really decently; it was a good thing I thought of buying that colorful dress I saw in a shop and loved at first sight.

We were all sitting there, fourteen of us all talking and laughing.

"So," Mrs. Weasley began, "Did you meet any new friends?"

Ginny laughed. "Mum, did you expect for them not to? They're _famous_."

I swatted her arm. "Oh, you!"

"We did meet some people out there," Harry replied, humoring her. "And we would always eat at this little place called Siesta."

"I just remembered, I've got pictures," I said, rifling through my handbag. "Here they are!"

We passed them around the table, our family going 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

"Who are these girls, Hermione?" Charlie said. "Because I'd like to meet them," he said with a devilish grin.

"The blonde girl's my roommate, Faye," I answered. "And the girl beside her is Diane, her best friend."

"And that guy there's Dave," Ron said, reaching over to point him out.

"I'm not interested in people our gender Ron," Charlie said wryly.

We all laughed.

"Hermione's suitor," Ron teased, to get everyone off his back.

Everyone looked at me.

"Will you look at that?" Mum squealed. "My baby, having a suitor! Isn't that sweet?"

"Mum.." I said, embarrassed.

"It was just two notes," Harry said, saving me from the onslaught of questions I was sure my mother was going to ask.

Wait.

"How'd you know there was a _second_ note?" I asked Harry.

He shrugged. "I saw Dave writing it."

"Well isn't this interesting- new friends, Hermione having a suitor, what else could have possibly happened there?" Bill wondered aloud. "Wait Harry- no secret cults cracked or anything?"

We all laughed, again.

"Well, no," Harry shrugged. "That was honestly the most boring school year I'd ever had."

Everyone laughed; I took that chance to mouth a 'thank you' to Harry. He nodded at me in response.

As we were starting on dessert, Ginny said, "Well Ron, when are you and Hermione finally going to get together?"

Ron's whole face turned red; I felt my cheeks heat up.

Everyone leaned in.

"Ron's mum and I have been discussing you two, you know, making plans.." my mum said casually.

"Do they involve a garden and champagne, and dozens of white roses?" I said dryly.

"Oh honey, I _knew_ you'd just love what we planned!" my mum said, thrilled.

I cast a 'what now?' look at Ron.

He cast an 'I don't know' look back at me.

Time for damage control.

"Mum," I said, slightly fidgeting, "Ron and I have no plans of getting married at all."

"Well, what about a relationship then?" Mrs. Weasley asked expectantly, looking over at us.

"It didn't work out," Ron blurted.

I could feel everyone's eyes (except Harry's) bore into us.

"What _didn't _happen down there?" George finally asked.

They all laughed.

Fred looked at me seriously. "Hermione, love- did you do _any_ studying at all the past school year?"

I smirked.

Harry put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, that's another thing to celebrate- Hermione got the highest scores ever in the Magical Law Enforcement program!" Harry said proudly.

Once again, I mouthed a 'thank you' to Harry as everyone congratulated me.

I owe Harry two now; that makes him owe me.. seven. Oh, and Ron owes me thirteen!

--

Good morning everyone!!:P Finally, this is up.. I thought it would take _forever _until the week would be up, hahaXD But even so, I still had to put in a ton of stuff:P

Anyways, please don't forget to review after reading!! Thank you!:)


	2. Chapter 2

I Apparated over to the Burrow to discuss future plans with Harry and Ron.

I ended up in the kitchen; seeing two figures slouched over their cereal bowls.

"Well good morning to you," I said dryly.

Harry and Ron looked like the Night of the Living Dead.

They yawned loudly.

"Eurgh, I can smell your morning breath from here," I said disgustedly.

"But why are you here, Hermione?" Harry asked as he got up to fry some more bacon.

"I decided to talk to you about moving out; if you're moving out it's most likely in Muggle London, and you'd need a bank account and a driver's license to get around. If Ron decides to move with you, we'd have to teach him all sorts of things about Muggle London."

Harry thought it over; Ron yelped.

"Muggle London?!"

"Yes," I said, raising an eyebrow. "It isn't as difficult as you might think it to be."

"Well, I'd have to deal with the fellytone and paltop and those other stuff using eckeltricity," he said wearily.

Harry tutted. "Ron, you act like you aren't fascinated with these things, but I caught you in our dormitory, figuring out how to use the video game thingy that Dave betted me-"

"The Gameboy," he said quickly, then his ears turned red.

Harry and I looked at each other.

"Well, it turns out we won't have that much trouble after all," I mused aloud.

--

Harry, Ron and I went to the Ministry the following week; like in the Higher Education Academy, they had us give some basic information before giving us an overview of what to expect working at the and for the Ministry.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," the woman said. _Shannon Havenston_ was inscribed on the plaque on her desk.

"Good morning," I said, taking her outstretched hand.

"So," she began. "You took the Magical Law Enforcement class- specializing in Criminal Investigation?"

"Yes," I said meekly.

"Oh, don't be so nervous," she laughed. "I'm just here to tell you that yes, you may start working here."

"Thank you," I said, a smile breaking out on my face.

"You will have to undergo a medical examination though- I know, you will be dealing more with the whodunit rather than catching Dark wizards. However, it's routine and very necessary. Is it okay that I schedule you for this Friday?"

I nodded.

"Okay, so we will meet at the St. Mungo's lobby this Friday, one o' clock. I will introduce you to your Healer; he will be your Healer here until you resign, or until you are dismissed. What questions do you have for me?"

Within the hour I had learned that the work hours for my job were irregular; most of the time it was a 9 to 5 job; but there would be instances that I would be Flooed to come as quick as I could, no matter the time. There was a one-hour lunch break (when it occurred in the day was up to us, as our times were irregular). I would be working with a partner to solve the cases; and we would also be working with the Evidence Examination department. We could also work in there, if we had the time to do so. The salary was more than I had expected for someone fresh out of Hogwarts; it was more than enough for the rent, bills and groceries for a month.

**I could save a lot here..**

_And become a business mogul?_

**No silly- I could invest in those Muggle stocks..**

_Or put up a shop._

**A bookshop?**

_You'd have too much competition. Try again._

"So," said Shannon brightly, cutting into my thoughts. "Is that all for today?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it," I said, nodding. I stood up and stuck out my hand.

"Thank you very much, Miss Havenston," I said politely.

She took my hand. "Oh, enough with the _Miss Havenston_, just call me Shannon. We'll be seeing each other often enough," she said laughing.

I smiled. "Thanks again, Shannon. Have a good day!"

"See you Friday," she said with a polite smile.

I walked out of the office and waited for Harry and Ron in the Ministry lobby.

First Ron walked up to me.

"Well?" I asked curiously.

"They accepted me," he said with a wide grin.

I forgot where I was and shrieked, "Oh Ron!" hugging him.

He hugged me back, laughing.

Then Harry came and I did the same thing, making Ron laugh even harder.

I hit him over the head to shut him up. He glared at me as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You baby," I smirked.

He scowled, which made me laugh.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" I asked them.

"We were thinking of looking for a flat to live in- would you like to come with us?" Harry asked.

"You didn't even have to ask," I said, rolling my eyes. "But if you want- since my flat is big, you two could move in there."

"It sounds good," Ron said, "but it'd be pretty improper, two boys and a girl."

"It's like we hadn't been best friends, Ron," I teased. But he did have a point.

That afternoon, we drove around, Harry having gotten a driver's license immediately. To my horror, he shrunk his car and enlarged it when we got back to England. What if something happened to the car's functions?! I immediately berated him, and Ron calmed me down by saying, "Well if something happens to it, Harry'd have to fix it the Muggle way," which was hilarious in itself.

In the late afternoon, we had found a flat _near my own_. We had been all over London, and we didn't think of looking around my area. It was a reasonable price, and an okay neighborhood- the flat needed work though, but it would be easily remedied with magic.

Harry and Ron took it on the spot, Harry paying for the first month's rent. Ron was going to argue with him, but Harry said he had already opened a Muggle bank account, so he paid. Ron's ears turned red, but he nodded and agreed with Harry in the end.

--

Good morning people!!XD Yeah I know, filler filler.. Trio time mostly:P Oh, does anyone know where I could get a Canon Powershot S80 online, not refurbished??:? And I saw the teaser trailer for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- wheeeeeeeeee!!XD If you haven't yet, it's on Happy Feet's official site:)

Reviews!!

LBuccalo: Aww, thank you!!:D

Dagmara: Haha, I was actually itching to put this out way before yesterday, but it wasn't ready yetXD And yes, as usual I will update everyday:P

Un Petit Diable: There's a lot going on in this story, hehXD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Hahaha!! I would ­_never_ want anyone to die waiting.. wahahahahaXD Anyways I thought it funny when the two moms were making plans about Ron and Hermione, haha:P

ScaryStar: Ahh.. this will be.. amusingXD I'll be updating everyday, don't worry!!:P

Please don't forget to review after reading!! Thanks!!:)


	3. Chapter 3

I was at St. Mungo's, waiting to be introduced to my assigned Healer.

_He_ walked in.

All the wind got knocked out of me; I could hardly breathe.

I was enraged that they made him my assigned Healer.

Why him, of all people?! Just when I was starting to get over him?!

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he smirked.

"Oh, so you two know each other? Perfect!" Shannon exclaimed. Now all I wanted was to throttle her.

"Wasn't he supposed to? Having checked the chart, I mean?" I asked.

"We usually don't include the new Ministry employees to the charts until they have agreed to work with their assigned Healers and vice versa."

"Shannon, we have history though- I'm not sure that's going to help," I explained tersely.

She clapped her hands. "Ooh, did you two use to date?"

"NO!" we both exclaimed.

"Our history just isn't pretty, that's all," Blaise said. "However, we can work on that if you wish."

"Be a dear Blaise and do so- I can't bother switching you around to find someone suitable to work with- isn't having a Healer more important than your relationship with him?" she asked me.

I flushed. I could _feel_ Blaise's smirk boring into my conscious.

"After all, it doesn't matter. He's just your Healer, sweetie," she continued patronizingly.

Okay, that's it! Let me at her!

I could barely restrain myself, glaring at her as she stepped out.

He asked, "Why did you try avoiding me, love?"

"I don't want to have anything more to do with you- because anything more to do with you is just painful," I said tersely.

"Something more for the Healer to do," he added.

"Resulting in more pain brought on by the Healer," I said wearily.

"Well, she said no," he said smugly. "And all those things you complain of are psychological- maybe you should go see a shrink."

I looked at him, shell-shocked.

"Excuse me? Me, see a shrink?" I said in a saccharine voice.

"Yes, the war must have had some unaccounted for effect on you, you know? We wouldn't want you running around attacking people."

I scowled at him.

"I was just kidding," he said hastily. "But our history isn't that bad for us not to work together, is it?"

I sighed. "Fine. But if I'm not satisfied in any way or form, I'm changing Healers."

"Deal," he said, sticking out his hand. I took it and shook it in a business-like way.

I had my first check-up that day; Blaise said I could pick it up the following week. We didn't talk much; it was a very business-like meeting. I suppose that was good, because I'm _finally_ trying to get over him.

Or at least I'd like to think so.

What am I going to do? I suppose I should be happy Blaise couldn't read my mind, or he'd get a migraine from the mental debate in it about him.

--

I was sitting in St. Mungo's a week later, waiting for my check-up results. _They should be ready by now_, I fumed. What could be taking him so long?

I decided to go to his office and have him explain the delay in giving me my results. I determinedly walked over to his office, opened the door and-

_Oops_.

I had walked in on _them_- kissing. Well, that was an understatement. I think they were groping each other. Eurgh!

"I'm really sorry," I said hastily, backing out. Blaise, with his hair a mess and face and neck covered in lipstick marks, was about to say something when I ran out of there as quick as I could.

**Forget the bloody results!**

I Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, having forty-five minutes until my lunch break was over. After lunch, I walked around and had entered Flourish and Blotts, and who do I find?

I literally bumped into him, and wanted to scream.

I decided to walk on, as if I didn't see him, but he caught me by the arm.

"What was so important that you just _had_ to walk in without knocking?" he asked, annoyed.

"I was waiting for my results, that you said you could give me by one o'clock. I waited until fifteen past one, still no results. Then I thought, what could be taking him so long?" I said defiantly.

"That still gives you no right to just barge in when you feel like it," he growled.

"Okay, okay!" I said, with my hands up. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good- and your results? There's nothing wrong with you," he said sighing.

I continued on as if I didn't hear him. "It won't happen again, because I'm switching Healers." I gave him a 'so-there' shrug, then started walking away again when he walked beside me, trying to keep up as I piled books into my arms.

"What?! Why would you want to do that?"

"I can't have a Healer whom I can't trust to value my time," I said tartly.

"What do you mean, doesn't value your time? My schedule is worked around yours- if you get injured, I get alerted and I have to go attend to you, no matter what day or time!"

"Not that it matters- my job is an office job," I rolled my eyes as I got in line to pay.

"And if you must know, Daphne came in just before one; she had an awful morning and I was there to comfort her," he retorted.

"What do I care about that?" I asked, bewildered. "I don't care if you even shag her there in your office! But, hm.. if your personal life gets in the way of work, then maybe I _should_ change Healers. And there'd be no contest since the words came out of your mouth."

I quickly paid the cashier, exchanging smiles and greetings of 'How's your day been?'

"That's-not-_fair_!" he exclaimed. "What if your boyfriend walked into your office, needing to be comforted?"

"I wouldn't engage in activities that aren't acceptable in the office," I said, rubbing my temples. When will he _just_ give up? "And that's if I ever get a boyfriend."

I walked out, leaving him speechless.

Wait, I thought. Why was I so mad that I caught them like that in the first place? If it were anyone else, I'd look away and clear my throat, smirking knowingly at them to make them squirm. But it was him.

I can't believe it- I'm still jealous because it was _her_ in _his_ arms, not me.

--

Wheeeeeeeeee!! I won this bid on eBay for the Canon Powershot, wahoo!!XD And it's coming in time for my birthday!! Yay:P

Reviews!!:)

emptyli'lfirefly: Wahahaha, I'm so sorry if I didn't PM you.. I think ff is going crazy, haha:P Yes they are getting together!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

moreawesomethenu: Aw, thank you!! And I think you all have guessed who her Healer will be before I posted thisXD

like-clockwork: Yeah I did!! HahahaXD Ahh, we got our fix of Blaise!! Too bad Hermione dropped him after a week, heh:P

EtoileQuiRit: Haha you guessed right:) Now guess who the new Healer is going to be!! WahahahaXD Hm, I hadn't thought of it that way, but I guess their arrangement is perfect:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Hahaha yeah!! The moms- oh the moms.. Anyways, Blaise!! He'll be in the next chapter;)

ScaryStar: Here's.. Blaisey!! HahaXD And he'll be in the next chapter too, even though he was dropped by Hermione as Healer:P

Please don't forget to review after reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

I just can't believe it.

I had my Healer switched. And guess who my new Healer is?

Draco Malfoy.

_Why is my life like this?_

I was sitting in his office- with him holding my test results, given to him wordlessly by Blaise.

"So," he drawled. "You finally stopped chasing after Blaise, eh?"

I fumed. What did he think of me?!

"What made you think I was chasing after him in the first place?" I asked defiantly.

"Oh, I dunno.." he smirked. "Maybe your looks of longing?"

I groaned.

"Don't worry love, I'll take care of you if he won't," he said smiling slightly.

"How'd you know he didn't take care of my medical needs?" I asked.

"Why else would you switch Healers?" he asked exasperatedly. "Honestly love, sometimes I think you're low on logic."

I flared up. "Excuse me?! I'm a very logical person!"

"You're blinded by love then," he said matter-of-factly. "Never mind. I'll help you get over him."

I swatted his arm. "I don't need any Lovelorn Anonymous, thank you. Actually, if you needed to know, I had gotten over him- he just pissed me off when he was conducting very unprofessional behavior in his office."

"Code for him and Daphne doing you-know-what," he smirked.

"Argh! Don't remind me." I said wearily, sitting down.

"Which tells me you're still not over him, contrary to what you think."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil."

"Who's Dr. Phil? And what's a doctor?" he asked wonderingly.

"He's a Muggle Healer- but he 'sorts' out people's problems." I explained.

"We're off track now- we should be discussing your health," he said, shaking his head amusedly.

The rest of the afternoon progressed nicely; besides the banter, Draco and I were getting along.

An hour later, I jumped slightly at my cellular phone vibrating. I saw it was Harry calling, and picked it up. Draco was in his washroom anyway.

"Hi Harry- what is it?"

"To the point, eh Hermione? I was planning on going out for dinner- what do you say we invite everyone?"

"Everyone as in.."

"You, me, Ron, Faye, Diane and our dates. You can bring whoever you like."

"I think that sounds good- wait, tonight?"

"It's Friday night, why not tonight?"

"Perfect- let me just find someone to drag along as a date, okay?"

"I don't think you'd have any trouble Hermione, just come okay?"

"Yes, okay, see you later!" I said, snapping my phone shut.

"So," Draco drawled, stepping out of his small washroom. "I overheard that small conversation with Potty- who are you taking out tonight?"

"I dunno," I said thoughtfully. "Are you free tonight?"

He gaped at me.

"What? I just thought it would be fun, being friends now," I shrugged.

"The Hermione Granger, asking the Draco Malfoy out on a date?" he asked, bemused. "This could have gotten the award for Least Likely Thing to Happen in Ten Years."

"Well, don't take it seriously, it was just a joke," I said lightly.

"No, I'm going with you," he said excitedly. "Can you imagine the possibilities? Getting to take the piss out of Potty and Weasel- oh, this is the chance of a lifetime, handed to me by Hermione Granger, said best friend of aforementioned two idiots."

"Okay, I see your point," I rolled my eyes. "Now where do we meet?"

"Being the gentleman that I am-"

I scoffed at that. He glared at me.

"Being the gentleman that I am, I will pick you up at your residence. I already have your address and Muggle number-"

"You, Draco Malfoy, _use telephones_?"

"I have to, don't I. St. Mungo's is in Muggle London, and I live in Muggle London; I need to be able to communicate using a method that's quicker than owls." He said knowingly, arching an eyebrow.

"I was right when I said hell has frozen over," I muttered, shaking my head.

--

We went out to eat at this wizarding restaurant called Fever (which Cho Chang founded), having three tables put together for the ten of us. Harry was sitting at the head of the table, with Ginny on his right side; Ron was on his left, with Lavender. Diane and Sebastian (du Grey! They met in a bookshop) were seated beside Lavender; Faye and this guy she met named James on Ginny's side. Draco and I were 'fashionably' late, so I sat beside Faye, with Draco sitting at the other end of the table, facing Harry.

"Uh, Hermione," Harry said. "I know I said you could bring whoever you want, but isn't this a bit extreme?"

Draco smirked at him.

"Well Potter," he drawled. "Lovely darling Hermione here invited me, how could I refuse? We _have_ been together for some time now."

"You _what_?!" Ron yelped. "Hermione, I could understand before, but- Malfoy?!"

"You two are too gullible," I frowned. "He's taking the piss out of you as usual."

Draco laughed, making Harry and Ron glare at him.

The food arrived (I suppose Harry ordered for everyone), and as we were passing each other the food, Faye asked brightly, "So Harry, what's your history with Draco?"

"Never one to miss a beat, eh Faye?" Diane asked amusedly.

"He was my childhood nemesis," Harry began. "We would always end up fighting in the halls- one time he cursed Hermione," he said, lowering his voice.

"That was an accident," Draco said sharply. "It was supposed to hit you."

"It had its benefits though," I spoke up. "My teeth weren't so big anymore after that."

Harry and Draco would recount what happened in Hogwarts, much to everyone else's laughter. Of course, they got to the event in sixth year.

"I was forced to do it," Draco said vehemently. "Otherwise they would kill my mother. You did know that Potty, didn't you? That's why McGonagall accepted me for our seventh year."

"No, I didn't know until now," he said, bewildered. "So that's why we never found you in the war- you went into hiding, didn't you?"

"Potter using his brains for once," Draco drawled, leaning back in his seat. "I'm impressed."

Just then, the people around the table grew quiet- and they were staring at me?

"What is it?" I asked warily. "Do I have something on my face?"

"If you did, I would have licked it off by now," Draco smirked.

"Not at the bloody table, Malfoy!" Ron said disgustedly.

"No really, what is it?" I asked them. Diane shook her head.

"Your schoolmate and his girlfriend's here."

My heart was thudding, but I tried to ignore it as we had dessert. I had a peach cobbler, and was engrossed in savoring every bite when I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned to see who it was, and I was afraid everyone would hear just how loud my heart was beating.

"Hello," he said quietly, nodding at Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Hi Blaise- how've you been?" I asked, standing up. He was holding Little Miss Perfect's hand, I noted with jealousy.

"I've been well- Daphne as well," he said, beaming. "Did you know she was appointed to the Wizengamot trials as Head Scribe?"

We all nodded in appreciation, congratulating Daphne. She smiled and blushed prettily (like the Barbie that she is, I thought with scorn), slightly hiding behind Blaise.

"Blaise, we should go- I think we're holding them up," she said in this calm, yet commanding manner.

"It was good to see you all," he nodded. "Draco, we should talk sometime."

"Looking forward to it," Draco smirked. "Then I could tell you all about my trysts with Hermione."

I felt my cheeks heat up; but out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry and Ron and everyone else look amused. I suppose they knew by now that Draco was taking the piss out of him.. but what for?

"What?" he asked confusedly, with a slightly annoyed expression. Daphne looked at Draco and I curiously; I looked away, blushing. Draco's lie was _so_.. dirty, but it was worth seeing Blaise look annoyed.

I'm finally turning into a girl.

"Is that true?" Blaise asked me, slightly glaring at me. "Because that would be a laugh if that _did_ happen," he smirked, but his eyes were giving a 'did-you-or-did-you-not?' expression.

I shrugged and said, "Well.."

"We had better go," Daphne said, tugging on Blaise's arm. Blaise seemed to snap out of it, and they said their goodbyes.

As soon as they had left, Draco started laughing.

"That was _brilliant_, did you see the look on his face?" he laughed.

Ginny said, "It was amazing how you pissed him off, as Gryffindor-y as it was."

He scowled.

"Never, ever compare me to a Gryffindor _again_," he hissed.

We all laughed, forgetting about Blaise and Daphne.

There was still a niggle at the back of my mind though..

--

Hi guys!! I know you'd all read this tomorrow, knowing it's Thanksgiving, so.. Happy Thanksgiving!!:D And I know, ff is pretty stupid again. What's wrong with them?! Maybe tomorrow there'll be an onslaught of emails, wahahahaXD

Anyways reviews, which I love as much as Final Fantasy!!

Dagmara: I know- but Blaise will explain it later, I'll leave it up to himXD

rent-serenity: Yes he does, and quick!! Haha I know, ff is acting up again and I'm pissed.:P

Little Flower Princess: You got your answer!!:D

Cande-dhrmspotter: Blaise _should_ be jealous- after all, they still have issues from seventh year :)

EtoileQuiRit: Nope, I really hadn't, wahahahaha!!XD I knooow- I could only imagine her disgust. Oh Blaise..

ScaryStar: Wahahaha so would I:P Good for Hermione, she got a new HealerXD

Un Petit Diable: We're going to see a lot of him, goody!!:D ff is messed up, I'm sorry to say:(

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:P Have a great long weekend!! (Not for me though- shrugs)


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, we went to this karaoke place called Cha Cha Cha (why they called it that, I have no idea). Harry suggested it, saying he kept seeing it on his way to and from work and wanted to know what the hype was about.

We walked in, and were asked to pay a fee for a room, drinks and the karaoke machine. Harry paid for it, much to Ron's and my dismay- Harry kept paying for _everything_. But Harry insisted that we could pay the next time we had a get-together.

The karaoke machine was already on, asking us to choose a song. We had all been in the Muggle world for some time, so we just decided to put it on random, figuring that we could just wing it when it was our turn.

Harry started off; he had to sing Al Green's Let's Stay Together. Ginny was blushing the whole time, making Draco name her the Walking Matchstick. Ron was about to pummel him before I said, "Don't hit my date," making Ron seethe with annoyance. "Ginny doesn't seem to mind," Lavender pointed out, placing a placatory hand on his arm.

Harry chose Ginny to go next, having to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua. We were laughing so hard, especially when she started to act like a Barbie. Then she pushed Ron to sing, and he got up grumpily. His song? I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness, which got him really pissed with the karaoke machine, which made us laugh harder.

Ron then chose Draco, out of spite I suppose. Draco just got up cheerily and made his way to the microphone.

"This is for you, love," he said, winking at me. I just looked away, slightly blushing.

**How the hell does he go about calling me love?!  
**

The song that came up on the screen was something we didn't notice. It was some dance song of sorts, which Draco knew.

_So you wanna be a rockstar  
Keep it going, don't stop  
Work it while you're on top, call the cops_

_Rollercoaster riding, baby  
Up and down  
I love to watch you do it_

_I just want to get close to you  
Find out what it takes to move you_

_Feel the rhythm, hit the spot, getting hot  
All night long_

When it got to the chorus, Draco sang it without ado.

_All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you  
All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you_

Harry and Ron sat there, gobsmacked. Then they changed the song before Draco could finish it. I turned a violent shade of puce. Draco knew the song, and _still sang it_! This new friend of mine is mental, I mused. I must be getting mental as well.

"Now, Malfoy," Ron said. "I'm going to tolerate you, but not songs like that coming out from your mouth directed to Hermione!"

"Try that stunt again and we will beat you within an inch of your life," Harry threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you- and it was a silly joke. Hermione here doesn't even mind, do you?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I knew it was a joke," I said.

"You still turned red though," Ron pointed out.

"It was a lewd joke, but a joke all the same." I said, smiling.

They shook their heads and made Draco sing another song- Da Ya Think I'm Sexy by Rod Stewart.

As if that was anymore different from the other song.

With an evil glint in his eyes, Draco chose me next to sing. I squeaked.

"No!"

"So you don't want to sing eh? Two songs for you," Draco said evilly, the rest agreeing with him.

"But that's not fair!" I pouted.

"As much as I love seeing you pout, you need to get up there and sing. Get a life, Hermione," Draco pushed me.

"Pfft," I said, pissed off. "Alright, play the song."

I gasped in delight at the song. I heard the French version of this in Dijon long ago; I guess I could wing this.

_So many friends that I happen to see  
have been steadily falling in love  
oh how I wish it could happen to me  
and I'm asking the stars up above _

won't you find me a boy, just a nice looking boy  
who will show me the way, who will teach me to say  
"I love you, yes I do", and who'll promise me too  
that he'll always be true, so that I'll never be blue

"Aw Hermione, that's why I'm here," Draco smirked.

I shot him a half-smile, shaking my head.

I just wish for a gentle boy  
someone who's sweet and kind  
just a nice sentimental boy  
that's all that I'm really longing to find

"Hey Draco," Diane said. "She's not singing about you." Harry and Ron laughed as Draco pouted.

_So many friends that I happen to see  
have been telling me all about love  
Oh how I wish it could happen to me  
is the only thing I'm thinking of _

so I'll find me a boy, just a nice looking boy  
who will show me the way, who will teach me to say  
"I love you, yes I do", and who'll promise me too  
that he'll always be true, so that I'll never be blue

I finished the song, feeling a surge of determination in me. Yes, I will find a boy. I will get over Blaise for good. I suppose he's getting married soon, I better release my grip on him and move on.

_so I'll find me a boy, just a nice looking boy  
who will show me the way, who will teach me to say  
"I love you, yes I do", and who'll promise me too  
that he'll always be true, so that I'll never be blue_

"Okay, what's the next song?" I asked them, shifting my weight on one foot to the other.

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with the two songs; bravo!" Faye said cheerily. James had his arm around her, tapping his foot to the tunes.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm here, might as well make the best of it."

Another song started up.

It was a song I think I had heard before in a movie- listening to it carefully, I realized my mum loved to sing this song.

_When you just give love  
And never get love  
You'd better let love depart  
I know it's so  
And yet I know  
I can't get you out of my heart  
You may leave my happy home  
You took my love and now you're gone  
Since I fell for you  
Love brings such misery and pain  
I guess it'll never be the same  
Since I fell for you  
Well, it's too bad  
And it's too sad  
But I'm in love with you  
You love me  
You love me then you snub me  
But what can I do?  
I'm still  
I'm still  
I'm still in love with you  
I guess I'll never see the light  
I get the blues most every night  
Since I fell for you  
Since I fell for you..._

When that ended, I blushed at everyone cheering. Draco gave me a strange look, but it was only for a millisecond- I suppose it was just my imagination.

"Way to go, Hermione," Harry said, putting an arm around me. "Who's the next victim of the microphone?"

"Hm.. I'd choose Faye," I said with a smirk. I knew Faye would make the most of it (keep us laughing for hours on end).

She got up quickly, cheerily saying "Let's do this, then!"

She sang As I Lay Me Down by Sophie B. Hawkins (which surprised me); followed by James, singing Fever, Michael Buble's version. Then came Diane, singing Bitch by Meredith Brooks; Sebastian and JET's Are You Gonna Be My Girl (which was hilarious!) and finally Lavender singing What I Like About You, Lillix's version to Ron.

We all went our separate ways after stepping out of Cha Cha Cha, promising to call each other for the next evening out. Draco drove me home, and even sneaked a kiss on the cheek, sneaky bastard.

--

Hi!! How was your Thanksgiving?!?!:D Mine was pretty uneventful-sigh.. And I'm a wee bit pissed at my annoying boss- he called this morning to tell us not to come.. no salary!!TT Oh well, who cares- shrugs.. At least I don't see him. He's honestly a pain.XD

Anyways, reviews which I love as much as Fushigi Yuugi!!XD Looove Hotohori..:D

Hawaiian-Rachael: Everyone else's is down, honey bunny:P

kisforkathryn: Aww, thanks:D

Un Petit Diable: Wahaha, a lot of things are going to happen now he's in the story :)

Dagmara: I know- I also think this is one of the best, hehXD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Cool, eh??:P In my opinion, Draco is _the_ person Hermione could ever date who would completely infuriate Blaise into doing something. HeeXD

rent-serenity: There's just something about the Slytherin boys, eh??:D I like Blaise more though, wheeeeeeeeee!!XD

ScaryStar: Well, I guess it was a good embarrassed since it paid off, no??:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D See ya, off to do some shopping!! (Maxing out my card..TT)


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting at home, listlessly watching TV after coming home late from work again. I yawned and turned it off, not caring if Nikki and Pete got together or not. I got ready for bed, brushing my teeth as I turned my stereo on, playing Muggle music that would help me fall asleep.

_Every time I think of you  
I get a shot right through  
Into a bolt of blue  
It's no problem of mine  
But it's a problem I find  
Living the life that I can't leave behind  
_

I hummed along as I washed my face, getting all the makeup and dirt from working outside all day off.

_There's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
But that's the way that it goes  
And it's what nobody knows  
And every day my confusion grows_

This is another one of those songs reminding me of what happened in seventh year. Merlin, why can't I forget?! It's been a year and then some, and he has a soon-to-be fiancé.

**I really should get a life; I'm wasting away over him!**

_Yes you really should. Why don't you meet someone at work?_

**I don't want to be attached to someone at work- what if anyone of us ends things? It would be awkward running into him.**

_I suppose so.._

I sighed as I got into bed. Will I always be this way?

_Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for the final moment  
You say the words that I can't say_

I turned onto my side, covering my ears with my pillows to block out the sound and my thoughts. Why _can't_ I forget him? It's been 2 years- I should have gotten over him by now. What did he do to make me think about him all the time?

_I feel fine and I feel good  
I feel like I never should  
Whenever I get this way  
I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday _

I didn't even know he existed until Professor Slughorn started up the Slug Club. We didn't even become friends, we hadn't even known each other that well when he started pestering me.

_I'm not sure what this could mean  
I don't think you're what you seem  
I do admit to myself  
That if I hurt someone else  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

And I passed up my chance; I should just let him go. That kiss we had was a goodbye kiss, not a promise like I foolishly thought it was. A promise that he would come back to me.

_Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for the final moment  
You'll say the words that I can't say  
_

A few tears leaked onto my pillow; I brushed them away angrily and fell asleep after tossing and turning throughout the hour.

_Every time I see you falling  
I'll get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for the final moment  
You'll say the words that I can't say_

--

I had lunch delivered to my office from Fever; the usual that I have whenever I'm there.

For a minute I thought it tasted a bit off, but I didn't mind it and finished it off.

The next thing I remember, I was sitting in a wooden chair in Mr. Weverling's office, my hands behind my back and my wand just in front of me, but out of reach.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid we have to suspend you from work for two weeks," he said sternly.

"Excuse me?" I asked him with as much dignity as I could muster. "My work is impeccable, Mr. Weverling. How could you just decide to suspend me with no particular reason?"

"In my book, attacking another Ministry employee is a particular reason to get suspended."

"What?!" I said in shock. "How could that have happened?"

"You really don't remember?" he asked incredulously.

I shook my head. "Mr. Weverling, I'm pretty sure I didn't do it- I'm not a violent person. But _if_ I did do it, it was not of my volition."

"That doesn't matter," he said sharply. "What matters is that you attacked Miss Daphne Greengrass-"

"What? Why of all people, it had to be her?" I near-shrieked.

"I don't know the answer, Miss Granger- maybe you could tell me?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't remember anything," I wailed. "I just remember having lunch; and then poof! Here I am tied to a bloody chair without knowing what I'm in for."

"So it may be that someone slipped you something?" he thought aloud.

"Yes, that is what I've been implying for the last few minutes," I said in exasperation.

He paced in front of me for a long time. I wanted to strangle him; maybe I will as soon as my binds are untied.

"If that's the case.. you will still have to be suspended though; because the cause isn't reason for exemption from the sanction. You did the deed, you should have to deal with the suspension," he said quietly.

"I don't- it's not fair," I said feebly.

"It also wasn't fair to Miss Greengrass that she suddenly got attacked for no reason."

"Wait, what _did_ happen to her anyway?" I asked, annoyed.

"You pushed her down a flight of stairs and she fell from the Courtrooms to the Atrium."

"Oh Merlin."

"Imagine Mister Zabini's distraught at seeing his beloved crumpled on the floor."

"Oh Merlin."

"And seeing you there, standing above her, ready to push her down another staircase-"

"Oh _Merlin_!"

"It was all we could do to hold him back from you, and you from her."

"Blaise saw," I muttered in shock. "I have to tell him that it wasn't me- it was some sort of magic!" I said, panicking.

"You will still be overruled though," he said, groaning. "You will be asked why, as a criminal investigation employee, you didn't think of checking your food for spells as a precaution. And Mister Zabini filed a restraining request on you on Miss Greengrass's behalf."

I just dropped my head forward. My tears were stinging my eyes; I supposed Mr. Weverling noticed, because he took off my binds and handed me a box of tissues.

"You may go," he said wearily. "Your suspension starts Monday; for that week and the next you are asked to not report for work; we will owl you as to when you can return."

I nodded numbly and walked out of the room.

What had _happened_ to me?

When I saw Harry and Ron hurrying to catch up to me, my tears trickled onto my cheeks.

"Let's get you out of here," Harry said, wrapping his arms around me.

We Apparated to my flat.

--

Hello!! Sorry for updating so lateTT I was pissed at ff as usual, they wouldn't show the reviews!! WahahahahahaXD And then they wouldn't let me upload, how crazy is that?! Oh, and it was my birthday last Sunday!!:D Wheeeee!!XD

Moving on, reviews which I love as much as.. Chrono Cross!!:)

Her Guardian Angel: Aww, thanks!!:D Hope you like them, hehXD

Black-rose23: Wahaha, Draco equals disaster :)

melissa: Yes, it does have a happy ending!!:P Sorry for taking so long, FF wouldn't let me update :( But it's all good, because I have a GREAT camera!!:D

Little Flower Princess: Here ya go!!:)

EtoileQuiRit: Wahahahaha yes Blaise has a ton of work to do here.. or maybe not??:? You'll see a bit more later on:P

Black Flower of Slytherin: Wahahaha, yeah that was funny:P

dilaimar: I know, FF is really messed up this timeTT I just got them NOW, I'm soo sorry!!TT Ahh, well you'll like what happens next..;)

SetsunaBu: Aww, thanks:P Lots more of them both in the upcoming chapters!!:D

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yay!! Yayy!! More Draco up ahead:P

like-clockwork: I would have _freaked_ if I saw anyone doing that, wahaha!!XD Hahaha well you know, Justin.. boyband roots, haha:P But it's all good!!:)

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, I thought so too:P The second one was for Blaise, aww..:(

rent-serenity: I know, karaoke is weird funnyXD I do it a few times at parties, hahaha!! Blaise is.. in the next chapter!!:P They meet in the next chapter, but a fight's coming up..:P Yeah well you know, my bosses are absolutely psycho- and there's nothing I can do about itTT

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yes, finally!! FF is fixed for.. probably a week, then it'll go back to being it's wonky self:P

LBuccalo: Yeah I feel bad for Hermione.. Oh well, she's gonna be having some fun soon:) Wahahahaha!!:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Last week FF wouldn't let me log in, I was soo madXD Hahaha!! Draco's song was hilarious:P

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:)


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in my flat just after Harry and Ron left when Blaise of all people Apparates in.

"I think you've got the wrong apartment," I said dully. I went to the kitchen.

"I have _got_ to have wards put up! What was I thinking?" I mumbled.

"Lucky for me though," he said, in a very pissed manner.

I turned to face him as soon as I was done getting tea ready.

"What are you doing here in the first place? Aren't you scared I might attack you too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why did you do what you just did?" he asked furiously. "Daphne's a sweetheart- what did she ever do to you?"

"Didn't you ever think that I might not be behind this?" I said hotly. "You have a huge point- what _do_ I have against Daphne?"

"I dunno, you could be jealous of her because of me?" he said cockily.

"I got over you already," I said, annoyed.

"Yeah, and that kiss in your dormitory never happened," he retorted.

"I got over you." I lied.

He stared at me.

"What? Does it matter so much if I did get over you? I know, I fell in love with you, but I just can't wait forever for you to date me, because you won't! That's insanity!"

"What's even more insane is that you started going out with Draco, of all people." He muttered angrily.

"Why is going out with Draco insane?" I wondered aloud.

"Of all the people you could have chosen to piss me off, you chose him," he said angrily.

"Well I don't care anymore if you get pissed or not," I lied again, wanting to rile him up.

We glared at each other for the longest time.

"I'm leaving," he said quietly. "We're going to send you the restraining request papers around tomorrow."

"Looking forward to that," I said dryly as he Apparated away.

--

Blaise was right; I got the papers around noon the next day. I just shrugged and chucked the papers into the bottom drawer of my desk without bothering to read them.

Harry and Ron had suggested that I use the time to go on a break, having worked hard since I started. I protested, but they said I would be bored to death- I would just clean the house and read and stare at the walls all day. I sighed and agreed to their plan of sending me on vacation- I wonder where they're booking me?

Ron stopped by in the afternoon, excitedly telling me that I'd be going to Italy.

I went to St. Mungo's that evening for another check-up, since the flight was scheduled for the next day. Obviously Mr. Weverling wanted to check if I was addled in the brains for attacking Daphne or not.

I sighed as I sat in the waiting room for Draco.

"Well good evening love," he smirked as he strode into the waiting room. "You do know you could just go into my office whenever you please?"

"Oh, is that so?" I said, shrugging. "I'll keep that in mind."

We walked to this examination room, where he had to get blood from me to check if the hypothetical potion used to make me lose my mind was still there. I winced as he drew the blood from my forearm, but it only stung a bit and he quickly healed it.

"Never knew a little prick like that could make you wince," he said, smiling.

"You look weird when you smile," I said, staring at him.

He laughed.

"You had better get used to this, because Healer Malfoy has to be all sunshiny-happy to get a ton of patients," he said, rolling his eyes. "Of course, my good looks help me in that area too."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Just hurry up and do the tests on my blood," I said impatiently.

He smirked and said, "I can't let you watch this, being a patient. Now, be a good girl and wait outside, okay?"

I huffed. "Fine, I'll wait- how long is it going to take?"

"Not long, just a few minutes." I nodded and stepped outside, back into his main office.

I was only mildly surprised when Draco informed me (five minutes later) that I had been poisoned with a Berseker Serum- the name of which was self-explanatory. The question was, who would put it in my food and why?

I owled Harry and Ron using Draco's company owl, writing a hasty note to let them know there was someone behind all that mess.

"Well, thank you for the examination and for letting me use your owl- but I have to go pack now," I said, standing up from where I was seated, in front of him.

"Pack? Just where are you going?" Draco asked curiously.

"I'm going to Italy for 2 weeks," I said. "And don't look at me like that, it was Harry and Ron who arranged everything."

"Of course, who would have expected you to go on vacation so soon anyway?" he smirked.

I huffed. "Well, see you in two weeks."

"Where are you staying in Italy?" he asked as I walked over to shake his hand.

"The Hotel Cavour in Milan," I answered. "Why?"

"Nothing," he said in this 'something' voice.

I laughed. "Don't tell me you're going to call all the time."

"I won't say so, but then you're just going to wake up at 3 am answering your phone," he smirked.

"You.. horrid person," I said mock-angrily.

He just smirked annoyingly at me, with this twinkle in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, smiling all the while and saying goodbye.

--

Good morning people!! Wahaha, I went to bed after updating, and now I just woke up and you all reviewed:D

Reviews, which I love as much as.. the Canon Powershot S80!! It's so good, there's one feature that makes one object colored and the rest black and white:P

I'm having problems uploading all the stuff though, cause one picture takes around 44kbTT Oh well..:P

Black-Rose23: Wahahaha, that's something you won't find out yet:P

Little Flower Princess: Ahh, you'll find out in a while:P But I can tell you it's NOT Pansy!!XD

maerose899: Thank you!!:D

Cande-dhrmspotter: Haha you'll find out soon.. and wait and see!! :)

ScaryStar: It'll all be okay, don't worry:P

dilaimar: Yeah, the sudden twist eh??:P

Un Petit Diable: That's pretty much the action they'll be taking to checkXD

Dagmara: Wahahahaha :) I thought since I gave Hermione Blaise troubles, now I could give her work troubles :) But don't worry!! It'll turn out for the better:P

emptyli'lfirefly: The answer for that is going to come up.. later on:P Ah, it's okay, just study away!!XD

EtoileQuiRit: Ahh well you'll find out who the suspect is later on..:P Whoa, you're now a het writer??:D Hahahahahaha :) The HrB is spreading!!XD

Hawaiian-Rachael: WahahahaXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Random?? Watch out for more randomnessXD

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:P


	8. Chapter 8

I had just stepped into my hotel room when I saw I had a note on the bedside table.

**_Love- _**

**_I'm staying in room 943. Come visit me?_**

_**Draco**_

I stared at it in disbelief.

What is _he_ doing here?

Isn't he supposed to be working?

And in _England_.

I sighed, and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I rubbed my face with the washcloth hanging beside the sink, straightened out my clothes a bit and tied my hair up into a ponytail.

"Now to get answers," I said aloud.

I took the lift to the 9th floor and found that Draco's room wasn't far off from the lifts. I hesitantly knocked on the door.

What was taking him so long to answer the bloody door?

I kept it up, knocking every 3 minutes. When 15 minutes had passed, I was about to leave when I heard a small sound.

"Come in," said a muffled voice.

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, and walked into his room.

It looked like he had fallen asleep waiting for me; he was still in his day clothes, lying on the bed with his hair all tousled.

"Well, what took you forever to get here? I just left before lunch," he shrugged, sitting up. "And now it's 7 o' clock in the evening."

"I took the plane and had a stopover," I said. "I supposed you Apparated then?"

He looked at me as if to say, _Should-there-be-any-other-decent-way?_

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why are you here in the first place? You didn't get suspended from work."

"No, but Blaise's and my Healer training finished halfway into the academic year, so we started working early. Therefore, I deserve a break."

"Deserve a break?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't even been working for a year straight yet!"

"Well, I thought to accompany you," he said lightly. "After all, you know nothing about Italy, and I also thought that whoever spiked your food might do something worse to you- after all, you're in a strange country with no acquaintances."

"Since when did you get so sweet?" I wondered aloud.

He laughed. "Why, you're about to die of shock?"

"I might, yes," I replied, pretending to look uneasy.

"You will have fulfilled your lifelong dream if you do die of shock," he shrugged.

I leaned on one hand, looking at him. "What lifelong dream?"

"For me to go to Azkaban," he said lightly.

I stared at him. "I don't want you to go to Azkaban. I started not wanting you to go since seventh year," I teased.

"That was a fun time, pestering you," he smirked.

"Oh yes it was," I groaned.

"Seriously Hermione, why didn't you go out with any of us?" he asked seriously.

I sighed.

"I thought what you guys were doing was just a dare or a joke, since you just thought of me as this nerdy bushy-haired bookworm know-it-all," I answered.

"I _did_ feel something for you then though," he sighed. "Maybe it was a crush, I dunno, but I felt something a bit.. weird, but good weird."

I didn't know what to say.

"I- I don't know what to say," I stammered.

"Hey," he said quietly, taking my hand. "It's okay you know. I know you would and will just see me as a friend- but if ever you're looking for someone to date, or a back-up person, I'll be around," he smirked.

"Draco Malfoy offering to be someone's back-up?" I wondered aloud.

"Are you taking it or not, Granger?" he said mock-angrily.

I laughed- then Draco got this evil gleam in his eyes.

"Don't do what you are about to," I warned. "Please don't!"

He started tickling me; it was only after an hour of tickle fights that we went down to dinner.

--

During those two weeks in Milan, Draco and I went out to eat and shop, mostly. I wanted to shop in little hard-to-find stores, but Draco discouraged me from doing just that.

We were walking along Via Montenapoleone in Milan's Fashion District, window-shopping.

"There are no little hard-to-find stores here, love. If you shop here in Milan, you shop at these fancy Muggle stores."

My shoulders slumped; I didn't have that much money yet. How was I going to bring anything home for anyone?

Draco put an arm around my shoulders, straightening them out.

"Come on, let's go to.. Pray-da?" Draco asked, tilting his head and squinting.

"Pra-dah," I repeated, laughing a bit at his expression. "But, Draco-"

"Whatever will you do without me?" he asked cockily.

I swatted his arm. "I'm not going to let you pay for anything for me. And do you even have Muggle money?" I said huffily.

"Love, you sounded just like the Weasel back there. Of course I have Muggle money," he smirked. "Just say thank you and get over it. When was the last time you'd been spoiled, hm?"

"Never," I answered with a small smile. "But if you're going to spoil me, at least not in Prada. I think Moschino is okay- the rest are too fancy. But this is just for now, okay? I don't want you buying and buying stuff for me."

"Okay love," he said, kissing my temple affectionately. "What's too fancy about that?" he teased, pointing at a floor-length gown in Valentino's display.

I only shopped for a bit in Moschino, not wanting Draco to spend too much. I was done picking out 2 pieces (a skirt and a blouse) when I saw Draco lugging an armful of clothes.

"Well Draco, I didn't ever think you were gay, you completely caught me off guard!" I teased.

"Very funny," he huffed as he moved around the clothes so they didn't fall off his arms. "I thought you could try them on."

"I'd try them on, but I'm just getting these two," I said, motioning to the two pieces I had.

He sighed.

"Okay then," he said cheerily, dropping all the clothes on the counter for returns to stock, making the saleslady glare at him. She scanned my items, and Draco took out a.. credit card?

He cast a winning smile in her direction and her glare softened into a flirty smile. I laughed at Draco's horrified expression.

"Arrivederci!" he said quickly, grabbing his card and my clothes, dragging me out.

"What was wrong with her?" I wondered aloud as we walked past Chanel, Gucci, Tod's, Trussardi and Louis Vuitton.

"Her lipstick," he said dryly.

I laughed.

"You will _always_ be shallow," I smirked.

"And you will _always_ be a know-it-all," he said in the same condescending tone.

I suddenly stopped, making Draco bump into me.

"Oof!"

"Sorry Draco."

I stopped at Fendi's window display.

I'd always wanted a Fendi spy bag, the all-black one. There was something just.. grown-up about it. I sighed.

"Okay, let's go!" I said cheerily.

Draco stopped me. "No, what did you see in there that you liked?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Nothing," I said unconvincingly.

He arched an eyebrow, smirking. He walked into the store.

"No! Wait! I'm telling you, I was just casually looking," I said frantically as he walked over to the bags and picked up the Fendi spy bag I was staring at.

"It is a nice bag," he said thoughtfully. He shrugged and walked over to the counter, taking out his credit card.

"You can't!" I said, panicked. "I don't want you to spend _that_ much on me!"

He sighed. "And what did I say about spoiling you?"

"That's too much, Draco," I said weakly.

"You're forgetting, I'm a Malfoy," he said. He paid for the bag, and I didn't stop him anymore. He gave me the bag and I looked at him as if to say, 'Are you sure?'

"Yes I'm bloody sure," he said, now looking a bit annoyed. "Now thank me."

"Thank you _so_ much," I said gratefully, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hm," he said thoughtfully, "Maybe I should buy you a ton of these to get kissed by you more often."

I laughed. "Tough luck, those kisses are hard to come by."

--

Hi guys!!XD Sorry I wasn't able to update, we were really busy yesterday, working on my cousin's birthday party.. whew!! Anyways it was really fun entertaining the kids, hahaXD

Oh, and please also read dilaimar's Battle on the Lovefield- it's really good!! Intrigue, suspense and the war scene, hehXD Go on and read!!:D

Reviews, which I love as much as.. apple juice!!:D

rent-serenity: The twists are really fun to write, hehXD And there's.. a.. few.. more.. :)

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Wahaha, as much as I want to, I can't get rid of her yet- that's why she got pushed down the stairs:P And no, she won't be working with Daphne:)

Little Flower Princess: Neither of the twoooo.. :)

ScaryStar: Ahh no- he's just going for fun:P

Setsuna Bu: Why Italy??:? Good question..XD

dilaimar: Blaise has got some issues at the moment, but he'll snap out of it soon!!:D

Hawaiian-Rachael: Dingdingding!! You win.. a.. um, cookie!! Yes! Chips Ahoy Chewy cookie!!:P WahahaXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: I'm happy you aren't tired of the storyline yet!!:P

Black Flower Of Slytherin: Sad to say, but she won't:( And that's because she needed to get away from the craziness of it all.. so Italy's just for fun:P And Daphne and Ron??:? Neither of the two:D

Cande-dhrmspotter: Wahaha, you guessed RIGHT!! You also get a Chips Ahoy Chewy cookie!!XD Yes, finally.. but there's more coming up!! Evil laugh- bwaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:)


	9. Chapter 9

Later on that week we went to the Duomo, which was the fourth-largest cathedral in the world and second-largest Roman Catholic cathedral. It was topped by the Maddonina, which I had read was Milan's protectress. We walked into the cathedral, and I asked Draco, "Since you're pureblood, I know you might not be familiar with the concept, but.. do you believe in God?"

He turned to look at me, brow furrowed. "God?"

I thought of what to say. "He's.. mentioned in most religions as the supernatural being who created us. He knows what our destiny is, what life we're going to lead. When we die, he will judge if we go to heaven or hell."

"So the concept of heaven and hell came from.. God?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered simply.

He thought for a while as we sat in a pew.

"Well, I do believe in creating our own destiny, but I think it is plausible that He created us," he said.

"So you do believe in God?"

"What are signs that you do?"

I leaned back in my seat, thinking. "Well, you pray. You believe that something good will happen to you because He willed it to be. You follow the Ten Commandments."

"Ten Commandments?" he asked.

"It's too lengthy," I grimaced. "What do you think?"

"Well, at night I always say something aloud, hoping someone will hear.. things like, Please protect my mother from any harm; Please let this be a good day for me- do they count?"

I nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe in God," Draco said incredulously. I laughed.

"Now the question is, what religion?" I asked seriously.

"Religion?"

"There are a lot- Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Buddhism-"

"I think even you'd be frazzled at explaining all of those one by one," he smirked. "Let's just say I believe in God and leave it at that, okay?"

I laughed again. "I guess so."

"Well?" he asked. "Do _you_ believe in God?"

"I suppose I do," I said. "I've been going to church since I was a baby. My parents were shocked that I was a witch, and since then they've told me I don't have to go if I don't want to. But I still believe that He's up there, and He knows what's going on with us and that He'll help us through everything- isn't that enough, just believing?"

"I think it is," he said, smiling. "So, next lecture for the day.."

I swatted his arm. "Oh shut up and pray."

--

The night we were leaving for England, we had dinner at Antica Trattoria della Pesa, a restaurant at Viale Pasubio. The décor was amazing, it had the glamour of the 19th century. Since we weren't really hungry and was just eating for the sake of it, we shared the Roast Veal a la Sozzani. For dessert, we had the tarte tatin, an upside-down caramelized apple-tart.

"How are you getting back home?" he asked as we started on the dessert.

"I was thinking of going back by plane," I said casually.

"Plane?"

"A Muggle form of transportation that flies."

"Can I go on it?" he asked eagerly.

"You need a passport though," I reminded him. "Did you bring it?" I supposed he was born in St. Mungo's, but even wizards need passports in case of emergencies.

"I don't remember if I brought it.. I did," he said, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Well then, after dinner, we can go buy a ticket and explore all those little airport shops!" I said excitedly. "Wait, are you sure you want to be on a plane?"

"If you aren't scared, I'm not either," he said defiantly. "And what is it about you and small shops?"

I laughed.

Three hours later, we were seated in the first-class section. Draco, being Draco found out there was a first-class section and wanted to be on it. I said I had gone for coach, and he bought me a ticket and tossed my old one away.

**He wasted my money! Oh well, he bought me my new bag anyway.**

Speaking of the spy bag, I used it to carry all my small items, the rest in the suitcase.

"Nice bag you've got there," Draco said appreciatively.

"Thanks, it's Fendi," I said primly.

As the plane took off, I taught him how to work the movies, shows and music, just like when I taught Ron. He was bemused by all the Muggle technology that he didn't even complain about it.

"Love," he said, his eyes bugging out; I was busy reading a book I had bought in Milan that I didn't notice his expression until now.

"What?" I asked concernedly.

He pointed to the screen. I laughed at what he was watching- American Psycho.

"I know for a fact Death Eaters don't do that, and they're a vicious bunch," he said, horrified, as Patrick Bateman proceeded to kill Paul Allen, hitting him square in the head with an axe.

"Just go on and watch it," I prodded, but Draco looked like he wanted to change movies.

"Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of a silly Muggle movie," I taunted. That made him snap out of it.

"Who was I kidding? I wasn't scared," he said in this 'what the hell are you talking about?' voice. I looked away, amused.

Three hours later, our plane landed, and American Psycho was all Draco could talk about.

--

Hi guys!! Eurgh, I'm not feeling so good..TT I need to go to work though, as much as I want to stay and make the queasiness pass..:/ I hope my boss lets me go home though after puking all over him, wahahahaha!!

Now before I puke (ew, now I'm grossing you all out), reviews which I love as much as dark chocolate!!:D

dilaimar: Wahaha, sure you can!! I'm not planning for him to be with Hermione you know:P

Dagmara: Don't worry, this is the last of the Italy chapters:P When Hermione comes home..

emptyli'lfirefly: Wahaha, well you know.. I need him to be sweet for my master plan- insert evil laugh.. bwaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Cande-dhrmspotter: Aww you're welcome:P Haha, you'll see what happens next :)

Hawaiian-Rachael: You're welcome!!:D Yeah he is- but..:P

Whitelight72: Oh, thank you!!:D I usually update everyday to every other day, so just check:P

Little Flower Princess: Ahh.. you'll see in the second to the next chapter- bwaHAHAHAHAHA!!

rent-serenity: Yes he is!! Aha, well I root for Blaise of course, hehXD How could you not??:? He's a bit.. brooding though, but still:D

Padfoot's Sidekick: Siriusly?? I know, bad pun, hehXD

Merely a Dark Lord: Oh thanks!!:) I'll go and check that out right now!!:P

Please don't forget to review after reading!! Thanks!!:D


	10. Chapter 10

An hour after we had gotten back from Italy, I was sitting in my flat sifting through all the mail and owls, which Harry had owled over (being redirected to him).

I was flicking through the Evening Prophet when a small article near the back caught my eye.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be _

I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do

**GREENGRASS-ZABINI WEDDING!**

_It has been confirmed- during a romantic dinner in Majorca, Blaise Zabini, business mogul and Healer proposed to his lovely girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, Head Scribe of the Wizengamot._

_The two were acquainted as childhood friends; then Hogwarts schoolmates, both Sorted into the Slytherin House._

_We wish them all the happiness in the world!_

I felt faint; I immediately sat down and clutched my cup of tea.

"Oh Merlin," I said quietly.

**Now I'll never have a chance with him. Not now that he's getting married. **

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

I started to cry with my head on my arms, resting on the table. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I was crying so hard, I didn't notice Harry Apparate in to check if I got the owls. He wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, Hermione," he said quietly, rubbing my back as I cried onto his shoulder. "Harry, it hurts. Make it go away," I wailed like a little girl.

"You're stronger than this, I know. You have the heart to get past whatever this is," he said comfortingly.

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory _

I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you.

"But Harry, my heart got crushed."

He looked at me, shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

We sat down in my living room, and I told him about everything concerning Blaise.

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.  
_

For a while, he didn't know what to say. He paced around and around my living room over and over, making me grit my teeth. There was this awful silence that seemed to go on forever. I felt like the kid who had been sent to the principal in Muggle schools for some misdemeanor. I decided to break the silence.

_Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back  
_

"I'm sorry for not telling you, and for liking him when you don't," I said quietly.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
_

"Hermione, love isn't something to be sorry about," he said, sitting down again and pulling me into his arms. He tipped my chin upwards. "Look at me- you can't help who you love. Sure, it's very bizarre that you fell for him, but what could you do? You see something special in him, and I'll accept that. But you'll have to move on, because it looks like he did," he finished.

I started to cry again.

"Oh, Hermione," Harry sighed. "Looks like we'll have to get comfortable, because I'm not moving from here until I make sure you're going to be okay."

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

--

For the next week all I did was throw myself into work to keep myself busy. I would come extremely early and leave very late. I wouldn't even eat dinner anymore- I would just come home and go straight to bed.

Weeks turned into a month; finally Harry and Ron intervened.

"Hermione, you have got to stop that angsty phase-"

"What angsty phase?"

"The one you're going through. Harry said it was all your built-up angst which you are now releasing, since you're 20, having finished teenage years-"

I felt like laughing. Harry, that was simply ridiculous. I knew he didn't tell Ron because he would feel I dumped him for Blaise- which I suppose I did.

"So what if I feel angsty?" I said in a 'don't-bother-me' voice, just to see what he would say.

"Well, if you get angsty, you look that way and your face will stick. And you'll be even more stressed-"

"Will you quit it with the you you you? I feel like you guys are singling me out, and it's pissing."

"Well, we're worried Hermione. We hope you're okay, and if you're not, we can cook you anything.. Well Harry can, not me- Ow!"

I let out a giggle.

"Did you hear that Ron? A _giggle_!"

I shook my head and opened my locked door.

They immediately hugged me and then attacked me with tickles. I shrieked and we all fell down on the floor, laughing.

After a while of chasing each other to tickle down, we were lying down on my bed, staring at all the glow-in-the-dark stars I stuck up as constellations on the ceiling.

"Happy now? I'm happy now, completely angst-free," I said, showing them a huge toothy grin.

They cracked up. "Yes, very happy," Ron gasped.

"But there _is_ one thing you haven't done yet that will make us very happy," Harry added.

"And that is?"

"Well.."

"What is it?"

"You might not like it."

"We wouldn't know unless you tell me."

"Remember for your birthday, we didn't get you anything?"

"It doesn't matter boys, just leave it."

"We want to take you out."

"Where?"

"…………A Muggle shopping mall?"

For a second I gaped at them.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

They just looked at me, as if to say, 'Why would we?'

"But.. why?"

"Well, we.. we thought you could start dressing up like a woman, not a soccer mom."

"Why? Just how do I dress??" I asked defiantly. I stood up and crossed my arms.

Ron went over to my wardrobe and opened it.

"I can't count how many pairs of jeans you have on my fingers and toes," he said, shrugging.

I made a 'pfft!' sound; Harry looked slightly amused.

"Plus, you have shirts.. shirts.. and even more shirts. Oh, and too many jackets."

"What's the matter with that?"

"Well, we just thought that now you're working and getting to spend your own money, you should at least pick clothes that make you feel good, not comfortable like pajamas."

"It's casual wear, I like it and comfort is key to me," I retorted.

"Yes, but still Hermione, there should be clothes out there that are sexy _and_ comfortable," Harry admonished.

"Since when did you two think I was a girl?" I laughed.

"Since fourth year," Ron grinned. I whacked him over the head with a pillow, smirking.

"Well, what do you say?" Ron asked, getting up from the floor.

I sighed.

"Since you two made all this effort for me to realize that yes, I should be dressing like I'm twenty, yes we will go on a shopping trip. Oh, and did you two know that you were pushing it to the point of sounding gay?" I said with a hardly straight face.

The two boys whooped, realized what I just said and yelped and started attacking me with tickles again.

I swear these two are psycho.

I love them anyway.

--

I'm feeling better now!! Or maybe it's because I'm not eating..?? The only food I had today was chicken rice soup and two M&Ms. My life is sad- it's only been a day and I'm already wasting away!! Wahahaha!!XD And right now I have this craving for applesauce, grr..

Reviews, which I love as much as.. my laptop!!:D

Un Petit Diable: Wahaha, and I thought you didn't like how the story was progressing, haha!!XD Well as idiot Weverling put it, it doesn't matter how it happened as long as it happened. But don't think too much about it, it'll just come up again laterXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Wahaha okay then:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Ahhhhh interesting..:P He's in the next chapter, and his reaction??:? Pretty brash- wrinkles nose.. Oh these two- when will they ever get together?? Wahahaha :) Oh, I'm feeling better now, but maybe that's because I'm not eating. I swear, stomach flu is a killerXD

Little Flower Princess: Ahh no- Draco has a purpose, but it's still Blaise, hehXD Although Blaise is pretty messed up in the head- shrugs..:P Ron's dating Lavender again:D

EtoileQuiRit: Oh that's soo cool!!:P I didn't put much in about it because I don't know anything about the place, but the research I did made me want to go to Italy, hahahaXD We-ell.. he's going to stir up some trouble, but it's still HrB, don't worry:P And the stairs thing???:P I can't say anymoooore!!TT

ScaryStar: Well, not now but..XD Can't say anymoreeeeeee!!TT

Please don't forget to review after reading!! Thanks!!:D


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I walked into work wearing the usual work robes- but as soon as I had stepped into my office, I took them off, since it was unbearably warm inside the Ministry. Wearing the dress robes made me feel stuffy, so I wore a summer dress and thin cardigan underneath. I settled myself in my seat and got to work.

After a little while though, I had to go out, so I just left my dress robes behind. What happened in a flurry of events was that three guys flirted with me, and asked me out to dinner. The guy I was working with stopped by my office to ask me out, but before I could answer someone else did.

"She's taken- so sorry about that. You look gorgeous today love," drawled Draco, stepping into my office.

"Don't I always?" I laughed.

He smirked. "You look much better in my dreams when-"

"Draco, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I cut him off, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I decided to visit you, since I missed you terribly," he smirked.

Bob cleared his throat and excused himself as quick as possible.

He stepped forward to hug me; I did so and asked him:

"What was the 'she's taken' bit about?"

"I didn't want anyone hitting on you," he shrugged.

I walked to my seat. "Oh please, like you didn't do that at Hogwarts."

"Which is exactly why I don't want anyone doing that now," he rolled his eyes. "I was sort of a-"

"Definitely a pervert," I said, smirking.

He mock-glared at me. "At least I now see the errors of my ways."

"Of course you do," I said lightly.

We went out to lunch at this small café near the Ministry, talking about work and whatnot. When I got back to the office, women were asking me if Draco was really sweet and kind, and if the bad boy image was merely a façade. I laughed at them and went on my way, not realizing how mistaken I was to leave that hanging.

--

The week after that, I was scheduled to have yet _another _check-up with Draco (I honestly don't see the point), so I made a quick stop at St. Mungo's. Walking to his office, I heard arguing voices (the door being slightly ajar), getting louder and louder as I neared the office.

"You bastard! Why?"

"I thought you had given up on her- what with-"

I heard a peculiar sound, like the wind was knocked out of something.

"Oof."

"Il fratello, lo arresta!"

What's going on in Draco's office?!

"You knew- and _know­_- that I _still_ have feelings for her! Strong ones, in fact!"

"She's not going to wait forever, you git! She can't wait until she- she's 50 to finally date you or some other ruddy thing," what sounded like Draco said weakly.

I ran to the door and burst in.

Draco was weakly holding onto his desk with his left hand; his right hand holding his side. He looked roughed up, but as if it was only the start of it. Blaise's younger sister stood in front of him, eyes ablaze; protecting Draco from..

Blaise?

He too was mad, trying to push her away but she wouldn't let him.

"Avete fatto abbastanza, Blaise! Abbastanza già! Vada di nuovo a Daphne," she pleaded.

"Smetta di difenderlo, Sofia," he said, clenching his jaw.

Sofia stood her ground, arms stretched outward on either side. Blaise growled and was going to punch Draco through Sofia's side..

When I stepped into the fray and got hit by his punch.

I felt myself falling backwards; Sofia gasped.

"Hermione!" she wailed.

"Lo-Hermione, I'm so sorry," Blaise pleaded.

I staggered, standing up by holding onto the desk as support.

"What is going on?!" I near-shrieked. "Why are you two fighting? Why did Blaise beat Draco up?"

"What made you think he didn't hit me?" Blaise asked, annoyed.

I waved my hand at his impeccable Healer uniform, rolling my eyes.

"Love, are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

"It's not me you should worry about," I said (slightly wincing as I breathed), fixing my gaze on Blaise. "What's going on?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, like there was a storm brewing.

"Forget it," Blaise said suddenly, stalking out of the office.

Sofia wrung her hands.

"Go to him," I whispered; she nodded and followed her brother out.

"Draco.." I said worriedly; I moved to help him sit, but he waved me away, sitting down on his own. He winced as he did so; I pulled out my wand.

"Where's the worst of the injuries?" I asked.

Holding his breath, he pointed to his ribs on the left side. I groaned.

"Why is Blaise so- violent?" I muttered aloud as I healed his bruised side. "And why is Blaise's sister here?"

He took in a deep breath, his breathing much easier.

"Blaise is the kind of guy that reacts violently when it comes to the things that matter," he said as I healed his other bruises. "And she started as my secretary after I got back from Italy."

I stood behind him and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry for him beating you up. And I thought she looked twelve!"

"She's seventeen," he smirked. "And Blaise is.. well, he has issues."

"Well maybe if he wasn't such a bloody git and stop torturing himself, he wouldn't have to blame other people for his stupidity," I ranted.

Draco turned his face to me, his face in a devious smirk.

"What? What did I say?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"I think, that since he loves you, and you love him, we should do something to break him and Daphne up," he smirked.

"I don't want to break anyone's relationship," I said, nervously twisting a frizzy curl around my index finger.

"Well, Blaise won't and doesn't have any decent reason to break up with Daphne; she's absolutely perfect," Draco huffed.

"Draco? Why do you care?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Git as he may be, he is still my best friend. And you, you and I have gotten close and I want to see you happy," he said, holding my chin.

**What should I do?**

_I don't want to break them up._

**We're technically not breaking them up- we're creating the circumstances for them to test their relationship. If it breaks, it's technically not our fault. **

_You're tempting me a whole lot with the 'technically' bit. _

**Well? **

_I swear Draco used Legilimens on me. Fine. _

**No turning back, okay? **

I sighed.

"Okay. Let's do this," I said wearily.

Draco made the most evil smirk I had ever seen.

--

Translations I got from the translator at dictionary dot com::

Il fratello, lo arresta!- Brother, stop it!

Avete fatto abbastanza, Blaise! Abbastanza già! Vada di nuovo a Daphne- You've done enough, Blaise! Enough already! Go back to Daphne

Smetta di difenderlo- Stop defending him

I am.. I dunno, I don't feel like going to tae kwon do and we have it _today.._ Grr :(

Reviews, which I love as much as avocado shakes!!:D

Monnbeam: Aww thanks- and he will!!:D Or he has??:P

Un Petit Diable: It's definitely a whenXD And the potion.. all will be revealed in a later chapter, bwaHAHAHAHAHA!!:P

Little Flower Princess: Ron and Lavender are for good:P Hermione for Draco??:? NoXD They're just friends- close ones but not as close as the Golden Trio:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Yes, a shocker:P And he already reacted..;) Harry and Ron are so cute, heh!!XD

ScaryStar: Hermione and Draco are gonna do something now to stop the wedding, so don't worry!!:D

dilaimar: I think the Golden Trio really stick together, no matter what. After Ron's inferiority complex, and the broomstick thing, and Crookshanks and Scabbers, and Viktor Krum, wahahaha!!XD

Dagmara: Good and happy ending promised!!:)

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah, I wish I had best friends like those, hahahaXD Don't worry!! I've just gotten well!! I'm making up for the 2 days I hadn't eaten properly by eating everything in sight, wahahahaha!!XD


	12. Chapter 12

This Christmas was turning out to be especially promising, now that we were all almost out of Hogwarts- Ginny would be coming over for Christmas break, but not for long.

This weekend I was busy decorating my flat that it was a while before I noticed that someone had been knocking persistently on my door. Sighing in exasperation, I walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hi Draco- sorry about that," I apologized sheepishly.

He took off his coat and headed straight for the closet, like it was his flat. "No problem, love," he said cheerily.

I stood in front of him, clearing my throat and crossing my arms.

"Well?" I asked. "Why _are_ you here?"

"Now love, is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" he smirked, putting emphasis on the _boyfriend_ so much, I thought he would even put air quotation marks. "I thought to come over to help you decorate for Christmas."

"Why don't you decorate at Wiltshire?" I asked as I started taking the baubles out.

"Why should I when I have a ton of house-elves at my disposal," he shrugged. "Besides, it's no fun doing it with house-elves, they'd most likely shriek at me for ruining their design."

I giggled at that. Draco Malfoy, being _shrieked_ at by his own _house-elves_?!

"Not that I'd know," he glared. "Hey, I tried it last year and it wasn't funny!"

My giggles turned into outright laughter.

He huffed, pouted and crossed his arms like a little boy, turning his nose up at me.

"Oh stop being such a baby and help me out," I admonished. "It's only a week before Christmas, after all."

He rolled his eyes and started helping me out.

--

Christmas was spent partly at the Burrow, partly at my parents' house and partly at Grimmauld Place; I don't even understand why I put up Christmas décor in the first place. Draco went with me to every party, even though there were always awkward questions. To explain, we just went with our story that he fell for me, and after ending what everyone thought would be a perfect relationship I realized that he was the one for me.

Okay so it was complete rubbish, and I suspected no one believed it, but it was okay that they didn't ask questions; I wouldn't know what to say. Draco of course would say to stick to our story, but I'm feeling guilty at the thought of fooling everyone.

In retrospection, we didn't _really _say we were an item- we just thought it. It would seem illogical and unlikely of us to do, but if we thought it, we would act like it, making everyone else think and assume we were an item, even if we didn't really say so. Did that make sense?

As he was walking me home that evening (well, almost dawn) I noticed Draco was fidgeting.

"Draco?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yes love?" he asked back.

I stopped, making him stop as well. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Well.. I didn't want to give you your Christmas gift in front of everyone because they'd think that it was very unlikely of a boyfriend- and a _Malfoy _at that to give you something like this, but.."

I stretched out my hand.

He took out a circular-wrapped gift and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"Okay then," I shrugged.

I unwrapped it to reveal a.. _Magic 8 Ball_?!

I grinned.

"You, Draco Malfoy, got me a _Muggle toy_?!" I laughed.

He flushed, which made him seem even more boyish than last week.

"I thought you'd like it," he said haughtily.

I hugged him. "Are you kidding me? I _love_ it! How did you know what a Magic 8 Ball was anyway?"

"I was wandering around Muggle London because I was bored, and I saw the toy shop and wondered what Muggles did for fun.. and I saw this and was fascinated," he explained, taking the ball from me and tossing it from hand to hand.

"Careful with that," I swatted him. "And just why were you fascinated? We have magic you know."

"It amazed me how it gave me decent answers to serious questions I'd been pondering for a while now," he shrugged. "Yes, I have one and that's when I decided to get you one too."

"Not to pry but.. just what did you ask it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Whether to make you the offer or not," he said matter-of-factly. "Whether I might have a chance with you, if I would win the Daily Prophet lottery."

I laughed.

"Thanks for the gift; I'll be sure to consult my Magic 8 Ball on serious matters," I said earnestly, looping my arm through his as we walked home.

--

Draco and I would go out regularly during the following weeks, putting on an elaborate show. He would buy me little things that he would see in unusual shops- gifts that I suspected cost a fortune. I would ask him, and he would just shrug and say, "Well, I don't know where else to spend all my money on."

I went to his office to take him out to lunch as a surprise. When I got to St. Mungo's I walked along the hallway to his office, humming a little song.

_I've seen this place a thousand times_

_I've felt this all before_

_And every time you call_

_I've waited there as though you might not call at all_

"Oh hello Hermione," Sofia said, looking up from her work. "Taking Draco out to lunch?"

"Yes, I was going to surprise him," I said with a small smile.

Sofia frowned a bit. "Oh, well he's still in a meeting with the Head of the department, and he'll probably be out in half an hour. Why don't I just call you when he steps in?"

"Okay, but don't let him find out I'm taking him out," I warned.

Sofia grinned.

"I won't Hermione, see you later," she said as I stepped out of the office.

I went down to the gardens, continuing my hum.

_I know this face I'm wearing now_

_I've seen this in my eyes_

_And though it feels so great, I'm still afraid_

_That you'll be leaving anytime_

I stopped and sat down on a bench, basking in the sunlight when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned, and it was Blaise.

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly.

_We've done this once and then you closed the door_

_Don't let me fall again for nothing more_

_Don't say you love me unless forever_

_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_

_Make it real or take it all away_

"What do we have to talk about?" I asked hotly. "You didn't even apologize to Draco for beating him up."

"I decided to start with you first. He usually doesn't mind, but it was you I was worried about."

"Of course, I would be worried, seeing my boyfriend all roughed up," I said tartly.

He flinched.

_I've caught myself smiling alone_

_Just thinking of your voice_

_And dreaming of your touch, is all too much_

_You know I don't have any choice_

"Hermione-" he said, sitting down beside me.

I sighed in exasperation.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry for hitting you," he continued on. "And if you want to know why we got into a fight, well.."

I looked at him, arching an eyebrow. I feel like Draco's rubbed that off me.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

He took a deep breath.

"I still have feelings for you. Strong ones."

_Don't say you love me unless forever_

_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_

_Make it real or take it all away..._

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

"Probably negative, from the way I've been acting all this time," I shrugged.

"I still love you," he said quietly, looking down at his shoes.

I gaped at him.

_We've done this once and then you closed the door_

_Don't let me fall again for nothing more_

_Don't say you love me unless forever_

_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_

_Make it real or take it all away_

Oh Merlin.

He still loves me!

I feel ecstatic, but also a bit let down.

I know I wanted him to love me, but..

I had hoped he would end it with Daphne before he told me that.

Now I feel really guilty.

Besides, we hadn't even gone far with the plan yet..

"Are you drunk?" I asked him, peering at him curiously.

"I am very much sober, and yes, Daphne and I are still together, but-"

"There should be no buts," I said, standing up. "I'm sorry, but did you think I would pine for you, and wait around until you finally become single again?" I shook my head and stood up.

"But love-"

"Don't say things you can't follow through," I said sadly. "I have to go meet Draco for lunch, have a good day."

I stood up and walked inside to the nearest loo, where I cried in a stall.

_(Say you love me...)_

_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_

_Make it real, (make it real,) or take it all away_

_Take it all away, take it all away..._

I composed myself after a while and started retouching my makeup when Sofia called. I took a deep breath and walked out, looking a bit shaken but confident.

--

Hi guys!!:D I was going to end it at the Magic 8 Ball, but then I thought it was too short, and also thought it would be a GOOD idea to put Blaise in now, yaaaaaaay!!:D And it's perfect, the way it's going:P

Anyways reviews which I love as much as.. my Gameboy Micro!! Oh, I reached a hundred again!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! So, reviews, which I also love as much as my reviewers!! Thanks guys!!:D

like-clockwork: Ahh, well it's okay..:) Wahaha well Daphne's Daphne, little Miss BarbieXD The serum will be discussed.. in a later chapter!! Yeah Draco's as sweet as candy, hahaha:P

Un Petit Diable: Yes, Blaise has a tendency to become the Incredible Hulk, haha!!:P Draco's a troublemaker of sorts- it's such a messed up way to get Blaise and Hermione together, hahaha!!XD

Little Flower Princess: Yeah, Italian:P Wahahahaha, Blaise _is_ a bloody idiot right now, waaaahTT Basically what they're going to do is masquerade as a couple, hope Blaise gets really pissed off and do what he did before- you know, sort of claim Hermione as his, hehXD

ScaryStar: Wahaha, that's it for now, a bit more soon!!:D

rent-serenity: Draco's pretty much doing the work, hahahaXD But Hermione's also keeping up her end:P Yeah, I laughed when I wrote that..:P I suddenly miss my Harry Potter book collection!!XD

Hawaiian-Rachael: Don't kick it until you've tried it!!:P Personally I like them in shakes than in sandwiches, I dunno..:P

EtoileQUiRit: Haha, I don't know Italian either, I just had that translator online do itXD Yeah I think so, but I also think it's funny:P Boys will be boys- complex masses of matter we will never understand, wahahaha!!:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah well you know, I'm a random personXD I just wish I could have Draco in that tutu thing again, singing those crazy songs.. wahahahahaha!!:P He is because.. well, I can't say right now:P Yes, I'm like a food monster now, hahahahaha!!XD

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, I was debating on whether to tell Draco the charade was over, or not. During lunch I couldn't tell him, because I was sorting out how I felt about the whole thing. I was tossing and turning all of last night, hoping to get some answers. I decided to call him.

"Merlin woman, I'm flattered you called but _please_ do it sometime when the sun is shining, okay?" he grumbled, picking up after ten rings.

"Well I needed to talk to you," I half-whispered.

"You could have told me at lunch, and why are you whispering?"

"Blaise.."

"He broke up with Daphne? That was quick," he said gleefully.

"No," I said, sighing. "He.. he told me he still loves me."

"We've established that before," Draco said. "So did he break it off or not? Because then we can end this mock-relationship."

"Why, is it hindering you so much?" I said sarcastically.

"Love, I don't even get to go out to meet real _women_ anymore!" he whined. I laughed.

"But.. Blaise said he didn't. End it with Daphne, I mean."

"Why didn't he? Oh yeah.." Draco mumbled.

"Yes?" My ears perked. "Can you tell me just why he just can't break it off with Daphne to be with me if that's what he wants so much?"

Draco sighed.

"You won't like it, but.."

"You know I won't stop until I get answers," I said, shrugging even though he couldn't see.

He sighed again.

"Blaise.. he and Daphne got together as a rebound, you remember? As we all know, she's an absolute perfect specimen, which is making it hard for him to end it. I sometimes feel bad for Daphne because he's trying to find something wrong with her so he could break up with her, though she doesn't know it. And.. Daphne's parents died in the war, so Blaise just doesn't want to leave her yet. He's worried she might do something nutters."

"They've been friends since way back, right?" I asked. "If Blaise knew the risk he was taking with asking _her_ out, then why did he in the first place?"

"Because she's similar to you, sort of the Slytherin version of you," Draco said lightly. "Though she spends more time with human beings than books. And he thought she would piss you off so much."

"Ha ha ha," I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, thank you for the information, now I can go to sleep. But what about our plan?"

"Well if he took a drastic measure, it's our turn now." I could just _hear_ the smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Put it this way, starting at seventh year. He kept asking you out, you kept saying no. I flirted with you, you sort of flirted back- Blaise snapped and asked Daphne out. You went out with Weasley, and Blaise kept visiting Daphne in Majorca. Coming back to England, we had dinner, and Blaise was with Daphne. Soon after, you had pushed her down the stairs. He went to your flat and yelled at you, and we went to Italy. Blaise found out and proposed to Daphne. When we came back, you prettied yourself up, and I joked about being your boyfriend. Blaise beat me up, and then we devised the plan. He said he loves you- so now it's our turn to make a move."

"Wow," I finally said. "I can't believe how succinct you made it to be. So we've been playing this.. complicated game of chess all along?"

"Sort of, yes," he shrugged. "I told you I was smart."

"Not the smartest though," I smirked. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we've been out long enough for a certain someone to take notice.. why not give her something more to work on?"

I thought I had heard 'her', but I didn't ponder it. It was most likely Blaise, and he had made a mistake.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Now's not the time, I'll visit you later and we can talk then," Draco said, yawning. "Now thanks to you I will get up, looking wasted instead of the perfection I am and should look like."

"You're welcome, goodnight!" I said, hanging up.

So that was why.. and why Draco wanted to help Blaise.

What did he have planned for us?

I turned onto my side to sleep, feeling a little niggle.

--

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot my- _

If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")

Draco and I were walking along the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. I had taken off my heels and was holding them by the heels' slingbacks, leaning against Draco, who had his arm around my waist.

_Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
_

_Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love  
_

We had stopped at one area that had a fallen tree trunk; I sat down, and Draco did after a few minutes of pacing in the sand. It was typical of him to not take off his expensive shoes, even at the beach. He did have an appearance to keep up, however absurd it was.

_Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")_

"Love?" he asked me while we were looking out at the moon's reflection in the water. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Hm?"

Wondering why he got quiet, I turned to face him. What I saw shocked me.

_Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love _

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

It was a _ring_. Not just any ring, but an _engagement ring_.

I know this was just a plan, and that I told Draco to just get the cheap kind with the fake stones- but I guess I should have known he would get only the best.

"Draco," I gasped. "It's lovely."

_Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
Still has fan from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause your girls real wild through your hands up high  
Wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
Because you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Friend so fly i can go fly  
Private, cause I handle mine  
Call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it with an ace so high  
Baby, you decide that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon lie ,Me in your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will_

Which it was; it had a 3 carat princess cut diamond set, with 5 round stones on each side. The shank of the ring was engraved. I think I forgot to breathe as I looked at it.

I looked at him; he had this glint in his eyes that said, _'Please say yes- the stalker is here!'_

Slightly smiling, I said a soft "yes".

_I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love _

Ooooh, girl  
My love

_My love_

He beamed before slipping the ring on my finger and leaning in to kiss me.

Hm..

I have to say, Draco isn't a bad kisser.

I broke away after that soft, but lingering kiss that was convincing enough for the stalker, and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I whispered. I do suppose he knew what that meant, didn't he?

"You're welcome," he said simply.

Yes, he knew what I meant.

I hope Draco falls in love with the perfect woman, because he is just too.. sweet, doing this for Blaise and I.

--

Helloooooo!!:D My Love??:? Weird song to put, but.. shrugs:P Okay, so the long overdue explanation is here.. and Hermione's drastic move!! Whoa..:P Oh, and I just got over 10,000 hits for Lovefool!! I'm so happy!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

So, reviews which I love as much as the song Lovefool by the Cardigans!! And Lovefool of courseXD

ScaryStar: Wahahaha, me too!! I'm counting the chapters.. sigh..:P

dilaimar: Yeah he is- how could he tell her when he's with Daphne right??:? Oh well, it'll all be okay soon:D

flamarae: Hehehehe, I feel.. _proud_ at having made you react so much to my story!!:D And thank you soo much!!:)

Monnbeam: Thank you thank you!!:D

Padfoot's Sidekick: Hehehe, now I'm thinking just where to put it in, wahahaha!!:D

EtoileQUiRit: Hahaha, yeah I also love canon Draco, but I dunno.. this Draco is fun to write, hehXD And I also think this Draco is sort of gay:P Wahahaha!! I am soo weird.. Most of my friends are boys, but they're just plain weird. HahahaXD Yeah, that'd be a really fun scenario to write!!

Hawaiian-Rachael: Avocado's a fruit, albeit a really weird oneXD The Slytherin boys.. sigh..:P

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, I planned to go see Draco at work- to keep up appearances, since Draco owled me informing me that most of his colleagues was congratulating him.

When I had gotten there, Sofia ran to me.

"Hermione!" she wailed, wringing her hands.

That girl is so bloody graceful, even when wailing.

But I digress.

"What is it, Sofia?" I asked, worried.

"My- my brother.. is beating Draco up again," she said, biting her lip.

"Where are they?" I asked her, pulling out my wand.

"Fifth floor near the tearoom!" she called as I sprinted away in that direction.

I had gotten there to find Daphne standing between the two, trying to break up the fight. I could see Draco was going to try to land another punch.

"Draco, _no_!" I near-shrieked, grabbing his arm and standing in front of him.

"He insulted you," he muttered angrily.

"He's your _best friend_," I said quietly. "You shouldn't beat him up- he probably didn't mean what he said."

"Yes, I did," Blaise said defiantly. He looked so mad that he was practically red in the face.

Draco snarled and made to punch him again, but I held him back.

"Draco.." I pleaded. "Please don't."

He stared at me in disbelief, before wrenching his arm out of my grip and stalking away.

Daphne let go of Blaise, who still looked red. I glared at him before walking away to Draco's office, where he would probably be drinking some firewhiskey. I had better get that out of his office.

I felt someone grab me by the arm, but I pulled my arm away.

"What?" I hissed. I could see Blaise out of the corner of my eye, following me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"About what?" I asked, eyebrow raised (yet another forming habit). I stopped to face him, crossing my arms. It was a good thing we were in a semi-private area- near the stockroom.

"I'm sorry I said you were.." he trailed off.

"I was what?"

He mumbled something.

"I can't bloody hear you," I said, pissed.

"Promiscuous."

"Excuse me?" I said in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Pro-" but before he could finish, I slapped him across the face with all the strength I had.

He staggered, holding his cheek. I suppose it was bad enough that Draco beat him up, but he had it coming.

"I said that because of _all_ the people you could have gone out with, you went out with Draco. _Now_ you're _marrying_ him!" he said hotly.

"Why? Why does it matter so much? I can date whom I please, and I can get married to whomever and whenever I please! It's none of your bloody business, so please stop acting like it is!" I yelled, also turning red in the face.

He glared at me for a long time before finally sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"You're right. I shouldn't care. I should just leave you two alone. Just owl me the invitation," he muttered.

My gaze softened.

"Blaise," I asked, "_Why_ do you care?"

"You wouldn't want to hear. I told you once, once is enough," he said. He briefly wrapped his arms around me before leaving.

I shook my head and continued on to Draco's office.

Draco was, as I had suspected, drinking firewhiskey.

"Being your fiancé, I order you to get rid of that," I said as I walked in.

"You're my pseudo-fiancé," he muttered. "And Blaise was such a bloody.."

"Language," I smirked. "He told me what he said."

"Did you give him the famous Granger slap?" he said, giving me a small grin.

"Did you hear it?" I ask incredulously.

"I did, perfectly.. from two floors away," he smirked. "So, what did you get out of him?"

"What I got was that he was obviously pissed at the news of the engagement, but he won't say why," I shrugged.

"He's just too proud to say he loves you, and he doesn't want to break it off with Daphne," he answered wisely, looking in a mirror he took out from a side drawer. "Now I've got a bruise, thanks to you."

"Oh poor baby," I laughed. "Let me heal that."

"Let me remind you who the Healer is, love," he said, smiling. I shook my head and stood behind him, putting his arms around his shoulders.

"Go ahead," I challenged.

He Healed the bruise perfectly, smirking.

"Well?" he asked annoyingly.

"Yes, you're an excellent Healer," I laughed.

--

I was assigned to go on an assignment to Romania; we had gotten an English wizard there. Why Romania? Oh well, I might see Charlie.

I told Harry and Ron, who looked upset that I would be away for a bit. I laughed and told them not to worry- and wrote them up a list of things to do, such as paying the rent, feeding the owls, doing the laundry and when they should do said events.

I was debating whether to go visit Draco to tell him. I was in favor of it because then Blaise would then hear of my departure; I was against it because I still had to pack and I was too lazy to go. In the end I figured I might as tell him in person, him being my pseudo-fiancé after all.

It was already the end of Draco's shift, so I owled him, telling him to stay a bit longer because I was coming.

Fifteen minutes later, I entered his office to find him and Blaise sitting across each other, drinking firewhiskey.

"Do you remember that time when Pansy was dared to French kiss Goyle? And it was Goyle's first kiss," Draco laughed.

Blaise shuddered. "That was disgusting- oh hi Hermione."

I smiled, making my way to the chair near Draco's.

"I have some news," I began.

Both boys leaned forward.

"Good or bad, love?" Draco asked, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaise wince at 'love'. I mentally smirked.

"Both, I suppose," I said casually. "Can I have some firewhiskey?"

"What do you need firewhiskey for? Oh, you want some Dutch courage for what you're about to tell me. What, are you pregnant?" Draco rambled.

Blaise, who was sipping his firewhiskey, sprayed it all over Draco's desk.

"Damn it, Blaise!" Draco yelped.

"Sorry about that Draco," Blaise simply said as he cast the Cleaning Charm.

I laughed out loud. They looked at me like I was crazy.

I cleared my throat.

"As I was saying.. My job level has been somewhat promoted."

"Congratulations!" They said, handing me the bottle of and a glass for the firewhiskey.

"Bad news is, I'm going to Romania for a while," I said in a rush.

They stared at me.

"What?"

"Roh-may-nee-ah," I said slowly and clearly. "Trans-ferred to Roh-may-nee-ah un-til I fin-ish this case."

"You'd be back in a day," Blaise shrugged.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," I said, raising my eyebrow. "Anyway, I have to go- pack and list things for Harry and Ron to do while house-watching, get in touch with the Romanian Ministry, figure out how to get there.."

Draco sighed, stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you love," he murmured into my ear.

"What, no kissing?" Blaise said sarcastically.

"Not with you here," I said, smirking.

He quickly excused himself and left the office. Draco smirked as soon as we heard his footsteps fade.

"He'll be in his office sulking until Daphne worries about him- which will be around a day."

"Why is he so daft?"

"I suppose he wants to let me have happiness, having such an evil and controlling father," he said, in mock-sadness.

I sighed.

"He'll come around soon love, I can feel it," he said seriously.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"If that's what I get for consoling you, I should do it more often," he teased.

I whacked him on the head with his address book.

"Ow!"

--

Hi, I'm sorry I'm behind schedule!!:P We went to this Christmas party this afternoon and spent all morning buying gifts for the peopleTT Anyways, reviews which I love as much as.. writing. Maybe I should just take up Creative Writing, huh??:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Draco is so sweet, heh:P Now that I think of it, he's a bit OOC, wahahaXD

Setsuna Bu: Thanks!!:D

dilaimar: I knooow right?? My Love is.. wowXD And Draco pops into my head _every time_ I hear it, odd eh?? Hahahaha!!:P

Man Utd Chick: Aww thanks!! And no you're not slow.. I hadn't mentioned the stalker until Chapter 13, so you're okay:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah, I think I will!! :) Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!:D It was fun writing that part:D

like-clockwork: Wahahaha yes, in this story anyone can be a suspect:P Draco and house-elves?? HilariousXD Me tooooo!! Did you watch the Victoria's Secret fashion show, I think he performed most/all his songs- I missed itTT

GermanPrincess21: Oh, thank you sooo much!!:) I am.. I am.. well, sort of speechless.:P Don't fret though, I still have a lot to write for True!! Hehehe!!:P

emptyli'lfirefly: Aha!! Someone caught on!! You get a.. um, Chips Ahoy Chewy cookie!!:D Yes, I seem to never run out of them, hehXD It was fun explaining all that, I loved that part:P

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: What, your _best friend_ had been using you for _four years_?! What'd she d that for?! Is she psycho?! Jeez, the people in the world these days..TT Hehe, and who likes Daphne?? I know I wouldn't be able to stand an absolute perfect person, haha:P

Hawaiian-Rachael: Haha I really think it's a fruit:P Oh and I had one yesterday!! It's really good, just try it with milk and sugar:)

Little Flower Princess: I know.. I'm starting to see True as a somewhat Days of Our Lives, hahahaha!!:D Oh, somewhat later.. haha:P But we're halfway through the story, so.. shrugs:D

Whitelight72: Yeah I know.. what is wrong with them anyways?? WahahaXD

Monnbeam: Oh thank you thank you!!:D

Un Petit Diable: Very drastic- sighs.. Hm, what is getting out of this?? Well, he's 'going out' with Hermione.. he told her before that he could act as back-up right?? Pretty pathetic, but.. wrinkles noseXD

ScaryStar: Wahahaha I dunno, things just pop into my head, hahaha!!XD I know, but I actually think it's all funny hahahaha!!:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D


	15. Chapter 15

I had arrived at the crime scene by International Apparition. I felt a bit dizzy, so I sat down first and drank some water and steadied my breathing before I walked over to the group of men assembled at the stable entrance.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," I said in greeting.

A stocky man with red hair turned around.

"Why hello, Hermione," Charlie said warmly, hugging me. "Mister Tibbley and Mister Grean, this is Hermione Granger, from the Bristish Ministry. Hermione, they both work for the Romanian Ministry, and were sent here in the hope that they may be of assistance to you."

I shook their hands in turn.

"Could someone explain why I was called here?" I asked.

Mister Tibbley cleared his throat.

"Well, this man got clawed and trampled on by a baby Hungarian Horntail. How he got in there is a mystery. The man was already moved by the Romanian Ministry to the Criminal Investigation department; we were informed you were specially assigned to this case by the British Minister of Magic, so the people down there haven't touched him."

"Thank you for the overview," I said gratefully. "But why was I chosen specially?"

"This man is suspected to be British, therefore the British Ministry should take care of the case. This is one of those rules at the Ministry that is simply odd," Mister Grean explained.

I laughed. "Well, let's get right to it. Thanks so much Charlie!"

"You're welcome, and meet me at the White Witch at 7, we have things to discuss," he said as he walked away.

"Well, before we work I would like to at least know your first names- I don't like calling someone by a formal name the whole time we're working on a case," I said business-like.

"It's nice to know someone like you Hermione," Mister Grean said. "I'm Robert, and he's Mark."

--

That evening Charlie and I had dinner at the White Witch, with him informing me that I could stay at his flat until the case gets done.

I lay in bed, pondering the case.

What we had discovered in the stables was, well, blood. A few of the baby dragon's claws had been there, along with bits of flesh. The most intriguing discovery was a tranquilizer shot though. Why use a Muggle object? I suppose magic was traceable, and how were you supposed to feed a baby dragon a potion if you didn't know how to tame it?

I decided to make it early to the Romanian Ministry of Magic to inspect the victim.

As I was about to sleep, I got a call on my cellular phone.

"Hello?" I said blearily.

"Good evening love," Draco drawled on the other line. "Now, I can tell that you're just about to drop off, so I just want to say goodnight."

"What did you call here for then?" I asked.

There was a silence on the phone. I thought the line must have been cut.

"Hello?"

"Ah, well I just missed you," he said- but I could practically _hear_ his smirk through the line. "Life is boring with you there."

I laughed. "Draco, it's only been an afternoon."

"And already Blaise is sulking, shutting himself inside his office."

"Maybe he and Daphne got into a fight," I suggested, all the while wishing that Draco was right- that Blaise was pining away for me.

"Maybe, who knows?" he asked lightly. "I'm looking outside my window now- take a look."

_The lights are out in the city tonight _

_So close your eyes, gaze up at the heavens _

_And see if you can point me out _

"What should I be looking at?" I asked, getting out of my bed and walking over to the window.

"The sky," he said in a tone that suggested I was stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay.."

"Well, isn't it.. breath-taking?" he asked.

_If I could have one wish tonight _

_I'd wish upon a satellite _

_To bring me back to you _

_We spend our whole lives searching for _

_All the things we think we want _

_And never really knowing what we have _

I smirked, even though he didn't see it. "Since when did you get so.. sentimental?"

"I dunno, I just heard this Muggle song that I liked, so I decided to check out the sky."

"I don't see any asteroids plummeting to Earth."

"Do you see Draco?"

"No, he's in London," I sighed.

"You silly girl- the constellation!"

I sighed. "I see it. You're lucky- I wish I had a constellation named after me."

"I'll have one named for you."

_So many paths that we can take _

_To bring us to our destiny _

_Gaze up at the heavens _

_And see if you can point me out _

"Did you get that from a movie?"

"Hey, Landon had a _star_ named, not a bloody constellation," he said a bit huffily.

"Hm- so the Draco Malfoy has been completely.. _transformed_ by living with Muggles?" I teased.

"I don't _live_ with Muggles, I just work with them on several occasions," he said haughtily.

I sighed.

"Muggles aren't bad at all," he said quickly. I laughed.

_If I could have one wish tonight _

_I'd wish upon a satellite _

_To bring me back to you _

_We spend our whole lives searching for _

_All the things we think we want _

_And never really knowing what we have _

"Well, I had better get ready for tomorrow, " he sighed.

"Goodnight," I said a bit sleepily.

"Goodnight love- make sure to get 9 straight hours," he reminded.

_Be careful what you wish for _

_These stars are fading out_

"Yes, yes Doctor Mario," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Doctor Mario?" he asked, bewildered.

"Goodnight," I laughed, hanging up.

--

Hellooooooooooooo!! The weekend was crazy, we went to these Christmas parties, which were fun.. well the second one was boring, hahahaXD

Reviews, which I love as much as got2b!!:D

Cande-dhrmspotter: Hehe what's Blaise gonna do now??:? Well..:P And Draco, yes he sort of is- poor guyXD He did tell Hermione he could act as her back-up before right??:P

Dagmara: She's trying to get him to say it freely- by doing so, he'd be able to realize that yes, he should dump Daphne!! HehXD

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Okaaay- so she has 4 siblings, one who has a kid. I don't see why she has to be pitied; I mean what's the big deal? It's not like they totally neglect her.. It bothers me that she's overreacting- it just shows how insecure she is. If she wants attention, then she should just do the stuff she loves and is good at instead of mope and whine to her friends. Poor guy, she is really messed upTT

Un Petit Diable: I knoooow:D

Little Flower Princess: Hehehe thanks:P Oh, we-ell.. I can't say:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yay!! Tutus and crazy songs!!XD Wahahahahaha :)

GermanPrincess21: I usually update every day to every other day, hehXD

dilaimar: I know, odd right??:P It's funny though, hehehe:D Well you know, I had to make Draco sweet to rile Blaise up:P

ScaryStar: It'll be mostly Hermione in Romania from here on:) And yeah, Blaise.. sigh..

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:P


	16. Chapter 16

I met Mark at the Romanian Ministry; he took me to the Criminal Investigation department and introduced me to the people there.

"Okay, so what are we going to be working with?" I asked.

"This way," he motioned, heading to a door on the far left.

We entered it, and were greeted by a woman standing in the room.

"Good morning," I said politely in return.

"My name is Jessica Collingsfield, and I'm here to help you check the victim's body for any clues that could help you," she explained.

In the course of two hours, what we had discovered was that there was a puncture wound in his arm where he had supposedly been shot with the tranquilizer. All his injuries were inflicted by the baby dragon- it was concluded that a human didn't do any of those things. The other important thing we discovered was in the man's attire. What wasn't shredded had given us vital information. We had found a patch sewn onto his clothes, a small circular logo with gold swirls on the edges, and two gold Is in the middle. His wallet was also in his pocket and undamaged; by some stroke of luck- we figured it was a magical object. Inspecting his wallet, we found some Muggle money, Galleons, a few Knuts and an identification card for the Muggle British Ministry. His name turned out to be Ryan Harring, 26 years old living in Surrey. I decided to contact his family as soon as we got back to the office, poor guy.

Just what was this man doing here, dead in a dragon stable?

--

I had to visit his family to get information on him- this is the only objection I have against wizarding investigations. If it were Muggle, we could have just gone on the Internet or some big database, but we had no luck hoping for that.

Mrs. Amelia Harring was hard to interview, mainly because she was almost deaf. That was pretty understandable, being around ninety years old. She lived in Tulcea, around four hours away from Bucharest. Tulcea was further divided; we found she lived in Isaccea, a small town on the right bank of the Danube.

It was early morning when we had arrived, and we were exhausted from the travel, so we decided to sleep in at an inn, and locate Mrs. Harring in the afternoon. After all, Isaccea was such a small town it was impossible that the townspeople didn't know each other at all.

Robert and I lodged in separate rooms, agreeing to visit the other at around one o' clock in the afternoon, ready to go. Mark stayed back in Bucharest, searching for new evidence that could help us. So far, nothing turned up- he didn't call us since we left. I called and left a message though, asking him to search for more family members we could possibly locate in England. Which made me wonder, why is this woman living in Romania when her family is in England?

I decided to work on the Ministry report, writing it down smoothly in perfect cursive. I changed clothes after, went out for a walk and called Robert is he wanted to have lunch with me. He met me a little while after, and after we had lunch at the inn we set out to meet Mrs. Harring.

I will spare you the long-winded details of our interview, but I will say that we found out what the patch was for, and.. that was pretty much it, because the poor lady was sobbing throughout the interview when she found out her son was dead.

What was interesting though was that he was already in Bucharest, but didn't come out to visit her. I made a mental note to store all my thoughts into a pensieve to review later.

The patch stood for Investigations Inc.- I think I might have heard about it before, but I suppose I'll have to ask around the Ministry.

I owled a message to Harry and Ron this morning- asking them if they've heard of any such company.

Two hours later, I had received a reply from Hedwig; I offered her some orange juice and toast before leaving.

**_Dear Hermione-_**

_**Your sketch turned out to be really helpful, because we asked around and almost no one knows what it stands for.**_

_**Tonks however said that Investigations Inc. is this private wizarding corporation that deals with, well, investigation and clean-ups. It's probably a private-eye agency of some sort. The business card is attached; maybe you could go and ask questions there.**_

_**Let me know how it all worked out!**_

_**Harry**_

_**PS Ron says hello and to eat your breakfast before running to the library!**_

I laughed at the postscript.

Of course I'm running to the library, I need to solve this case!

Okay, so what should I do today? I should make a call at Investigations Inc., saying I'm going to visit. Of course, it's back in London so I'll have to International Apparate.

Next I'll have to interview his co-workers; and look over his case files. Maybe someone wanted to get revenge on him and snuffed him?

After that, I'll have to International Apparate back here, review the files and..

Oh bugger. Why not just go through with it then enumerate it all?

--

I groaned as I arrived at the British Ministry of Magic; my head was spinning from the Apparition. I decided to go get myself a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron before barging into Investigations Inc. It would help clear my mind for what information I could glean from them. I already had my search permits from the British and Romanian Ministries respectively; now all I had to do was look composed.

I was going to take the Knight Bus when I stopped in my tracks.

It's about lunchtime, maybe I should surprise Draco again.

I walked the distance to St. Mungo's and ducked into the nearest restroom to Draco's office.

Daphne was inside, retouching her makeup when I entered.

I didn't know what to say- we didn't talk after that spiked food incident. I walked over to a cubicle, about to avoid her when-

"Hello Hermione," she said, smiling slightly.

"Daphne," I said, nodding my head and trying to look composed. Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "My food was spiked, I had Draco check my blood for a sample."

Daphne smiled. "I figured it was- I mean, why _would_ you want to kill me? I know you and Blaise had history, but I feel like you're okay with us."

Little Miss Perfect. That is all I can say.

**She said she knew we had history.**

_So that means it's really over now? HAD history.._

**Why would Blaise tell his girlfriend he still loves you?**

_Why would he still be with her then?_

**You're thinking too much, Daphne's staring at you.**

"I'm happy you feel that way," I said, relieved and snapping out of my reverie. "Blaise stormed over to my place though- he believes I did that on purpose."

"Well, if it helps," she said, leaning in conspiratorially, "Since I felt you didn't do that on purpose, I lifted the restraining request after he filed it."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Daphne," I said, a bit ashamed that I still felt mad at her for being with Blaise. I mean, she's, well, _perfect_. How could I ever be like her? No wonder Blaise doesn't want to leave her. "Could you tell me again just how you got Sorted into Slytherin?"

She laughed. "I want to be the Minister of Magic."

**Well that explains it.**

I quickly fixed my hair a bit and bade goodbye to Daphne, entering Draco's office.

Blaise and Sofia were talking in hushed tones; I just stood there awkwardly until Sofia acknowledged me.

"Hermione! I didn't think you'd be back so soon," she exclaimed, hugging me briefly. "Where's my pet dragon?"

I laughed. "You already have one in there," I said, pointing in the direction of Draco's office.

"I can hear you," said an annoyed tone from inside the office.

"I had better go see him now," I smirked.

"It was good seeing you Hermione," Blaise spoke up.

I looked him over; he looked somewhat the worse for wear. I wonder what had happened to him- I had only been gone for a few days, less than a week. What had happened in that amount of time?

I nodded and smiled at him slightly, walking into Draco's room.

"Love!" Draco exclaimed, standing up and holding his arms out.

I walked into his embrace, hugging him as well.

"Mm," I said. "I missed you. It was boring there."

He laughed, letting go and leaning on one hand on his desk. "So that means you've already solved the case?"

"As a matter of fact, no," I sighed. "I'm here to work on a lead."

"Before you do, what do you think of lunch?" he asked.

"Lunch is a meal taken at noon," I said in my best know-it-all voice.

He stared at me incredulously.

I smirked.

"And I thought I had you kick that habit already," he sighed. "Oh well, you're not Hermione Granger without the nerdy, bossy, uptight-"

"I get it!" I burst out.

We stepped out with his arm around my waist.

"Sofia, we're going out to lunch," Draco said. "Hi Blaise."

"Hello," he said tiredly.

"What in hell is wrong with you?" he asked, staring at Blaise.

"I'm fine," he muttered, walking out of the office.

We looked at each other and shrugged.

But out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sofia's sad expression before it quickly changed to her professional look.

--

Wooooooooooooooooooow!! I've gotten more reviews for True now than Iris!! Yaaaaaaaaaay!!

Reviews, which I love as much as the colors blue and yellow!!

dilaimar: Hm.. judging by how long is left, I'm saying a _little_ later:P

emptyli'lfirefly: Haha, lucky me!! I didn't know it was acting all wonky, hehXD You got the talk now, though Daphne didn't say much and was being her usual self.. Hahaha, Blaise needed that slap, I'm sorry to say.. wrinkles nose.. But all will be okay!! Soon!!.. Soon??

GermanPrincess21: Haha I know- but the earliest one I went to was 2 years ago- on my birthday November 26!! WahahahaXD Merry Christmas!!:)

Monnbeam: Hehe thank you:P Next chapters are mostly about the case Hermione's working on though;)

Un Petit Diable: Ahh yes- the dragon guy IS important AND will bring a twist of sortsXD

Little Flower Princess: No, they didn't fight- Hermione just suggested that maybe they did:P Ahh, well that'll be explained later, like everything else:P

Whitelight72: Oh, thank you soooooo much!!:D blushing like mad, haha!!:P

meenajon: Aww, that would be cute.. but no, hehXD But maybe I will write an HrD- after True of course!!:D I don't plan on doing stories at the same time:)

ScaryStar: Aww that was cute!!:P For effort, you get a Chips Ahoy Chewy cookie!!:D I know- he is mushy, and I'm not a mushy person- wrinkles nose:P Ultimate torture for canon Draco though :) WahahahahaXD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Heh, but Draco's already fine with them pseudo-dating, as pathetic as it isXD Maybe I should.. hm??:? They already kissed when he proposed though, but.. ahh I dunno!! It's supposed to be Hermione Blaise, hahaha!!:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: More dragon guy on the way!!:D And I'm already thinking of a chapter to put the tutus in :)

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah I know.. and dingdingding!! You get ANOTHER Chips Ahoy Chewy cookie!!:D Yaaaaay!!:P

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D


	17. Chapter 17

"Good afternoon, my name is Hermione Granger," I said politely at Reception.

Investigations Inc. looked like a fancy place to work- I suppose they paid lots more than the Ministry. Maybe I could work here..

"Miss Granger, Mister Bickler is available and will see you right now- if you'll follow me please," said the receptionist.

I took a deep breath and followed her to Mr. Bickler's lush office.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," said Mr. Bickler in an oily voice. "Please, sit down."

"Good afternoon and thank you," I said calmly.

"So, what brings you to Investigations Inc.?" he asked. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," I replied politely. "I'm here because I'm working on a case for the British and Romanian Ministries of Magic. It's about one of your employees- he was found dead in Romania. Would you know anything about his last case?"

"Which employee?" he asked warily.

"Ryan Harring," I answered.

"He was one of the young ones," Mr. Bickler sighed. "He had been working here for less than a year. I could get you his case files, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to provide more information. Would it help if I called in some of his co-workers?"

"It would help a great deal Mr. Bickler," I smiled warmly.

For the rest of the afternoon, I conducted interviews with his co-workers, who simply said he kept to himself and worked hard. When they were partnered with him, he was a nice and calm guy. I don't think anyone had a personal vendetta against him.

Well, except one man named John Pryce. He was around 28, he used to work with Ryan and kept badmouthing him even when he learned he was dead.

Since John Pryce was one of the early ones I interviewed, I asked everyone else about his relationship with Ryan Harring. I was told they worked on one case that they never got to finish because on the one night they were supposed to bust the guy, John had gone on a drinking spree. Ryan ratted out, which got John a guarantee that he'll never be promoted- and they never worked together since. The case was passed on to another team to solve.

I'll have to read the case files to know more; but at this point my head is spinning.

In a good way though- I just love solving mysteries.

--

I was walking out of Investigations Inc. when I felt someone following me. It was already nighttime and I was alone, so I felt a bit scared.

Who am I kidding? I'm a witch, aren't I?

I quickened my pace; the stalker did so too. I heard his footsteps quicken and near me; I walked an even quicker pace. What surprised me is when he stepped in front of me.

"Just where do you think you're going, missy?" growled the man in a.. ski mask?

I would have laughed if the situation were so serious- I really _am_ being assaulted.

"St. Mungo's?" I said lightly, hoping he'd be caught off guard if he were a Muggle. If he were, he'd scratch his head and say, 'St. Mungo's?'

"Of course- that's where I'll deposit your dead body, dumped on the street," he said nastily.

I narrowed my eyes. He had a knife in his right hand, and swung it at me. I chopped his wrist with my left hand and he dropped the knife, grunting. I quickly tossed it as far as I could; if I picked it up he might be able to wrest it from me. He threw a punch on my left side, but I blocked it and countered with a roundhouse kick to the head. He staggered for a minute and growled. He stepped forward menacingly, but I did a front kick, hitting him in the chest. Wanting to end this quickly, I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my wrist.

I quickly swung my arm, loosening his grip on my right wrist. I stepped behind him, and with one hand on his elbow and one on his wrist; I forced him down on his knee, facedown. I swung him to the other side so he was lying facedown, twisted his right arm, held his wrist and fingers in a firm grip and forced his elbow in as I knelt on his right shoulder.

He screamed in pain.

"You b-!" He screamed, faltering midway.

"What, you thought this would be an easy job?" I laughed, somewhat evilly.

I took out my wand and Stunned him. I took him to the Ministry to arrest him.

All the while, I was grinning a small grin. After all, I had survived my first attack! I know I should be worried I was attacked, but still.

Why _did _he want me dead?

--

I made sure the wizards at the Ministry had him secured before I went to visit Harry and Ron. I quickly took the lift to their office and simply barged in on Ron.

"Hermione!" he said happily, hugging me. "Why'd you visit only now? We're all just about to go home."

"Well, I was busy working on a lead, and someone attacked me," I shrugged.

He paled. "What?" He quickly scribbled a memo to Harry.

Minutes later, Harry burst into Ron's office, hugging me. "Thank goodness you're safe," he said.

"Harry, I'm fine. Remember all those Defense classes?"

"Yeah, when you twisted and broke your ankle?" Ron asked. "Whoops," he said sheepishly as I glared at him.

"I put it to good use tonight," I said proudly.

"I knew you weren't just good for slapping and spellwork!" Ron said. "Er, is this a good time to shut up?"

"I was about to tell you to," Harry shrugged.

I laughed at that.

"Well?" Harry asked, looking at me expectantly. "This calls for a celebration! Let's call everyone," he said, taking out his phone.

"Okay Harry, but I'm working early tomorrow morning," I warned.

"There's always Pepper-Up Potion," he said dismissively.

He called everyone (even Draco) and told them all to meet us at Cha Cha Cha, where we could all sing our hearts out again. We didn't bother going to a restaurant beforehand, finding out Cha Cha Cha had food.

--

Hellooooo!!:P Sorry I hadn't updated in a whileTT I ended up being awake until 2 the other night working on a project..:P Did you guys get started on your Christmas shopping yet??:? I always say I'm going to start early, but end up rushing like now, hahahaXD I don't even know what to get the people I'm giving!!TT

Reviews which I love as much as MAC!!:P My makeup bag is 85 full of MAC, haha- but I don't even use the stuff anymore.. wrinkles nose:P

melissa: Hehe, no more sequels after this:P

Setsuna Bu: I know- completely OOC, but..shrugs:D

flamarae: Wahahahahahaha, just finish reading the story, then you'll see:P

GermanPrincess21: I know, weird eh??:? Yaaaay!! Yaaaaaaaaay!!:D Thanks!!:)

Little Flower Princess: He probably is..??XD

Un Petit Diable: Maybe Daphne's a Stepford Wife- gasps in mock horror:D Hey, that'd be fun to write!! HahahahahahahahaXD

dilaimar: Hermione:P

ScaryStar: Wahahahaha, he can't yet, I'm not yet done with the story!! HahahahahaXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Poor dragon guy.. Hermione's first big case!! Wheeeeee!! And yes, I'm still thinking where to put it, but I'm writing it now!!:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D


	18. Chapter 18

Mark had given me Ryan's family address- and I had to Apparate to Scotland. Oh well, it's much better than flying.

I had owled them before I went to Investigations Inc. and I had gotten the reply to come right away, so I Apparated into the town's Apparition Circle- apparently it was a wizarding town like Hogsmeade, only slightly bigger.

I fixed my hair a bit before looking for the Harrings' house.

It was the biggest one on the hill.

If they were that rich, why did Ryan have to work?

Stepping onto the porch after a twenty-minute walk, I rapped the doorbell knocker.

"Just a moment," called a woman's voice.

The door opened to reveal a brown-haired woman with blue eyes, and an older man with graying hair with brown eyes.

"Good afternoon, my name is Hermione Granger," I said politely.

"Hello Hermione, please come in," said the woman. "I'm Marie, would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Thank you, but I think you'd need it more than I would," I said seriously.

The man and the lady looked at each other curiously before turning back to me.

"Let's go into the sitting room missy," said the man as we walked into the said room. The two sat on the sofa, and I sat in front of them in a comfortable fabric-covered chair.

"I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves properly earlier," said Marie. "As I was saying, my name is Marie, Ryan's sister and this is Tom, my father." Tom nodded regally.

I cleared my throat. "On with my business being here. I came to ask a few questions about Ryan?"

"Why? Did he get into some scrape at work? I always told him to be careful," seethed Tom.

"Father, he _loves_ his job, and he's good at it so we should just be happy for him," Marie admonished. "But Hermione, what are you asking questions for?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm working for the British Ministry, and for this case also the Romanian Ministry. I'm working on Ryan's case."

"And.. what exactly do you do.. for the Ministry?" asked Marie tentatively.

"I.. I'm with the Magical Law Enforcement, Criminal Investigation. I'm working on Ryan's murder case," I said before I could get cut off.

The tension was so palpable, I thought I would suffocate.

"Ryan- my baby- is _dead_?" gasped Tom.

I bowed my head in reply. Almost on cue, Marie started to cry.

"I'll leave you both alone for a while," I said, not wanting to intrude on them. I stepped outside, sitting down beside the door.

After giving them fifteen minutes to compose themselves (not long, I know, but to help them I needed answers), I knocked on the door and entered the sitting room again, bracing myself for the questions. What I got instead was a quiet statement from Tom, saying that they would help me with whatever I needed.

What I found out was that Ryan decided to work because he wanted to experience independence- Marie said that he used to act like this pompous rich boy until Tom, out of irritation, cut off his funds and made him work for a summer. After that Ryan came back with a new perspective. I asked them if they knew if he had any adversaries; they said Ryan didn't talk about work with them. They also said that as pompous he used to be, to completely changed after working so they wouldn't know anyone who didn't like the new Ryan. Thanking them, I left them to grieve, telling them I would inform them when his case would be closed and that his body was in Bucharest. They said they would contact Amelia and have her go to the Ministry, which I said was fine. Incidentally, I asked why Amelia was living in Romania- Marie said she was born there and they were moving out there soon, especially now that Ryan had died.

--

I read the case files after getting home from Scotland; I had to go back to Bucharest soon, so I had to work on these now.

What the case files showed was that Ryan's last case was for a man named Blake Hunt, who reported a murder case.

It was in a stable which looked familiar..

Hold on.

This was Desmond Stables.

And the man in the picture- fake! It was a poorly made, propped-up scarecrow.

How could Ryan _not_ tell how fake it was?

The Deceiving Charm, of course. It would make the person see only what he wanted to see; and Ryan, being hungry to work on a new case, saw a dead person.

To make sure, I cast a Detecting Spell on it. Sure enough, there were traces of magic on the photograph.

Is Blake Hunt my suspect?

Why would he want to kill Ryan?

What was his motive?

I'm International Apparating first thing in the morning.

--

I was half-asleep on my sofa, watching Romanian TV when I was vaguely aware of myself reviewing all the clues we found.

If I knew this job would make me crazier than I am right now, I would never have taken it.

What we found out was Blake Hunt was currently working for Jack Mend.

I figured it out in a flash.

Jack Mend, Head of the British Department of Magical Cooperation was behind all this.

Ryan Harring's last case was for Jack Mend, working on his financial account. He noticed that Mend had been putting long hours at work, but what he was getting was more than expected. He put two and two together and figured Jack had embezzled thousands of Galleons- proof being the fancy mansion Ryan had been to one time. Being new, he threatened Mend about blabbing to the Ministry. Mend had a lackey (Blake Hunt) from the stables asking him to come to Romania about a dead guy, posing as a case to clean up. Little did he know, he'd be the one to end up dead.

Why didn't II take care of it? In the first place they couldn't- if the victim was British, the British Ministry should take control of the case. However Harring was new and didn't suspect any foul play, leading to his demise.

I shot out off the sofa and ran into my room to change, picking up my cellular phone to call Robert or Mark when someone suddenly Apparated into my room, Stunning me.

The last thing I remember was thinking, how did he break into Charlie's wards?

--

Hellooooooooo:P I'm in a bit of a slumpXD A bad mood, if you will.. Anyways, reviews which I love as much as my 'Nothing rhymes with orange!' tee:D Here's the link so you guys can see:)

Have been searching for the past 15 minutes and I haven't found itXD I've got a picture, but I've deemed myself to ugly for you guys to look- and it wasn't just me who said I'm ugly, so- shrugs:P

GermanPrincess21: Aww, good for you!! I just started last night, and I'm not even halfway doneTT And I'm already getting really pissed!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.. Anyways, no action, maybe a little later..?? The story's almost DONE!!TT

ScaryStar: HeheheXD The story's almost done, I'm soo sad!! And I thought True was pretty drawn-out:P

Hawaiian-Rachael: Hahaha I just read your review, and thought 'oh yeah, why are they celebrating again??'XD Well.. it's pretty much out of the bag by now:P

Un Petit Diable: Wahooooooooooooo!! Except I have a reaaaaaaally low tolerance for alcoholXD

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez: Aww thanks!!:D I'm touched..:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Haha, as I said in Lovefool's first chapter, randomness rocks:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back to the chair I was sitting on.

"I've been in this position two times too many," I groaned.

I gingerly moved my head from side to side; it ached.

As my vision cleared, a man's voice cut through the silence.

"Awake I see," he sneered.

I glared at him; though I couldn't see his face in the darkness.

"How did you get past Charlie's wards?" I demanded.

"Foolish man, relying on the simplest of spells to protect his home when there is still Dark Magic being practiced in the world."

"You-"

"I'm not planning on being the next You-Know-Who- I just need the information for what I do."

"And that is? There is no need at all for Dark Magic in the first place," I said snootily.

"I should have gagged you before instead of letting you just yap," he said, annoyed.

He stepped into the light.

Jack Mend.

"Why did you have to resort to killing?" I asked him angrily. "You could have just had the poor man Obliviated, but you had him killed!"

"I always say; it's better to completely get rid of the whole chain and not just the link."

"So that means-"

"Yes I will kill you too. Stop interrupting my evil speech!"

I would have laughed if I weren't so angry and afraid.

"As I was saying, I will kill you. Did you ever wonder who poisoned you?"

"I never had the time to ponder it," I said quietly. "So it was you."

"I was hoping to have you dismissed by the Ministry, because I knew you'd eventually get Harring's case. My lackey was Fever's owner's boyfriend at the time, so poisoning your food was easy. It's a pity that you're best friends with the Boy Who Lived, who got you out of that scrape. After that I had to watch my step, knowing that another attack would alert you all into investigating. I had my lackey make a move outside the II when you went there. I didn't rely on your Muggle dueling skills; I was hoping he would knock you out quick with his bare hands. Muggle dueling is his specialty after all, being a Muggleborn like you. It turns out the easiest thing was to simply walk up to the enemy- now I have you in my hands, at my mercy, with no wand, form of defense or friends to call upon for help. You will die because I cannot afford to be exposed to the Ministry- not after a year and then some of having received enormous funds from them? I simply can't afford to lose it all. I think I should kill you the Muggle way- magic is traceable, which my lackey didn't know."

"Because he is an idiot, like you," I spat in anger, glaring at him so hard I thought he would melt at my feet. "If your former attacks were thwarted, what makes you think you could be successful at all? And by yourself? It's a laugh. You, who asked lackeys to take me out- that fact alone shows just how weak you are, you spineless bastard."

He slapped me. Hard.

My cheek was stinging, but I spat in his face.

He punched me in the stomach, and for a moment I saw stars.

"You- you-" I said weakly. "Wh-why me? How'd you know the case would go to me?"

"I'm a Department Head, I heard your department's excitement about having _the Golden Trio_," he said scornfully. "And I could sense they were itching to give you a big case to work on, so I had to do preventive measures. Hence the poisoned food."

I stared at him in horror. _Preventive measures?! _Just who was I dealing with, a psychopath?

"As I was saying," he said smugly, "how would you like to be killed? Hm, since my favorite food is shish kebab, how about I stab you?"

"Shows how much of a pig you are too," I said viciously.

He slapped me again, on the same stinging cheek.

_Please, let Harry read my message._

While Mend was going on and on with his evil speech I had managed to pull my cellular phone out of my back pocket. My wrists chafed and stung against the ropes, but I _had_ to send a message or it'd be all over.

No wait.

Too much time will be wasted.

Mend suddenly stilled.

"What's that?" he demanded.

"What's what?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Don't give silly answers if you want to live," he spat.

"Not that you'd let me live," I shrugged carelessly.

He took out a knife and pressed the tip against my cheek.

I had never felt more helpless or afraid than I do now.

_Please Harry.._

"Hand it over," he snarled.

"I- I can't, I'm tied up," I near-whispered. While he was walking over, I had turned off my phone.

He snatched it out of my hands, figuring out how to turn it on.

He turned away from me for that one second- and five wizards Apparated into the place.

Mark, Robert, Harry, Ron and Weverling.

Robert Stunned Mend upon sight, and Harry and Ron ran over to me, untying me. I immediately hugged them both.

"Hermione," croaked Ron.

"It's good to see you alive and in one piece," Harry said softly. "Although I feel as if I should be doing the end-of-year action, eh Hermione?"

I laughed weakly.

"Let's get him to the Ministry," Weverling said. "Miss Granger, I will speak to you as soon as we get back."

"Can't we wait a bit longer?" Ron argued. "Look at her, she's shocked and a bit hurt and needs some rest."

As soon as he had said that, I felt the world was spinning under my feet..

--

Hallelujah I'm back!!:D I hated having to be away for so long from the laptop, but.. sigh..:P At least I only need to buy one more present AND I'M DONE!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!:D Okay this chapter's short, but a long-ish one is coming up next to make up for it:P

Anyways, reviews which I love as much as See's chocolate!!XD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Haha yeah I guess so..??:D We'll see next chapter!!:P

ScaryStar: Now you know!!:D

Un Petit Diable: He's psycho.. like me??:? HahahahahaXD

Monnbeam: Thank you thank you!!:D

GermanPrincess21: Oh thank you, those helped a lot!!:P Yes.. and I wasn't going to say it yet, but there's about only 2 more chapters to go and I'm doneTT Waaaaaah!!TT Oh well, I'm planning on writing a few other things:P

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah, filler:P I had to put one in, since there wasn't much filler in here, hahahaXD

dilaimar: Tell me how I did with the mystery thing, hehXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yaaaaay!! My first cliffhanger!!:D And the tutu's coming up soon!!:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D Thanks!!:)


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to hushed tones.

"Hermione.."

"When she wakes up, I'm telling her to _never_ go back to work! She should just marry me and be a good housewife."

"Malfoy, you know Hermione would never agree to that," said an amused voice.

"Look, she's stirring- call the Healer!"

"I can take care of her, thanks," said Draco in a sharp tone. I felt him gingerly take my hand.

"Hello," I said weakly, in the scratchy voice that meant you hadn't been using it for days.

"Hi love," he said weakly. "Are you okay?"

"Pretty much," I said, opening my eyes and squinting around the room. "Nice room- I suppose I have you to thank for being my Healer, eh?"

"Well.." he fidgeted; my vision cleared, and I looked at him questioningly. "I took care of the room, but your Healer was-"

"Ginny told me she just- hello Hermione," Blaise said, hurrying over to me.

"Hi," I said, a small smile on my face.

"Are you feeling okay? No pain or discomfort of any sort?" he asked worriedly, checking my arms and legs for bruises, I suppose.

"Nothing," I said simply.

"I already checked, she's okay," Draco said quietly.

Blaise looked at him uncertainly, then nodded.

"Well, here are your potions- you're supposed to take this one every 4 hours, and this one every 8 hours. Always eat something before taking your potions okay? Now, do you want a Dreamless Sleep Potion?" he asked after rattling off what I needed.

"I think I've had enough sleep already, thanks," I said tiredly. "I just want to know, when can I get out of here?"

Blaise laughed. "This afternoon, most likely."

"Well that's good to hear, because I have to check up on that git," I near-snarled. "You guys do realize he was the one who spiked my food?"

His eyes widened; Harry and Ron's eyebrows furrowed and Draco squeezed my hand. "You mean he had someone spike it," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Cho Chang's boyfriend at the time was Mend's lackey," I shrugged.

"Speaking of which, how did Potter and Weasley get to you?" Draco asked wonderingly.

"Well, I get a _bit _bored at home, with you all not buying books for me anymore, so.."

"So?" they chorused.

"I mastered miss calling behind my back?" I said sheepishly.

They stared at each other; Harry and Ron's mouths made an 'o' in comprehension.

"So all those weird voice mail you sent before was you testing it?" Ron said, shaking his head. "Honestly Hermione, you are mental and should have been confined in the mental ward."

We all laughed at that.

"I'll have to drop the restraining request for Daphne," Blaise said.

"Daphne told me she already dropped it," I replied.

The boys stared at me. "When? In your sleep?"

"You silly boys," I said patronizingly, "When I came back here to work on my lead! Remember, when we went out for lunch?" I asked Draco, who obviously didn't remember.

"We went out to lunch so many times I've lost count," he laughed.

Harry yawned suddenly.

"Boys," I said in my bossiest Hermione Granger voice, "Have you three been watching over me this whole time? I've been out for 3 days, I know- but it was nothing serious and you still watched over me? As sweet as it was, I think you should all rest. Go on, I have a Healer."

They were about to protest, but I fixed them with my best McGonagall impression.

"She's completely well," Ron shrugged, standing up. The other boys laughed, and they all kissed me goodbye.

After they filed out of the room, Blaise said quietly, "I got the impression that you wanted to talk to me."

Now that I had him alone, I didn't know what to say.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me _

"Well, I.. I was wondering.."

"Yes?" he asked, looking at me with that intense gaze.

I felt my mouth was opening and closing, I supposed I looked just like a fish. He sat down beside my bed and took my hand.

"You're wondering why I'm your Healer and Draco isn't," he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, feeling tingly all over just by him holding my hand.

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside_

_In the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

"There was a family emergency Draco had to go to.. and before anyone else reassigned you, I asked to have you directed to me."

"While I was Healing you, Draco came back, and we called Potter and Weasley in, asking what happened to you. When I learned you had been almost killed I- I.."

He leaned his head on our hands.

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"My first thought was, if you had known just how much I love you.. and my second thought was, what was I even doing, not being with you? I know you and Draco are getting married, so-"

It was time to end the charade. Draco will understand.

_You don't know what you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending _

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

"No, we're not."

"What?" Blaise said, confused. Then his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't think you'd be that cunning, love," he smirked. "I should have guessed you'd do something crazy, especially when Draco is involved."

"Did it work?" I asked, a bit ashamed that I lied to him just to get him. What does he think I am now?

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"It worked.. because Draco was acting his part really convincingly," Blaise shrugged. "Love, after all that's happened and the fact that we still aren't together, how did you _not_ fall in love with Draco?"

I smiled softly. "Did you think that almost one year of you asking me out had _no_ effect at all? During that one year you showed me you cared, were sincere, were concerned and possibly in love with me. I was ignoring all the signs just because I was worried about Harry and Ron, and the fact that you were a Slytherin- I thought you were just playing a mean trick on me, just to get me in bed. The day that I was told you did want to get me in bed, I cried so hard, I was so hurt.. I should have thought of all the things you had done to me, with me and for me rather than that one thing which I'm still not sure is true."

He sighed.

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

"I _was_ thinking that way at first," he admitted, looking away from me. "But I- I suppose all those things I did affected me as well- how else would I be so.. so.."

"Obsessed to the point where you'd beat Draco up?" I said with a chuckle. "Speaking of which, how'd you know Draco and I were getting married?"

"Rita Skeeter, who else?" he smirked. "You really didn't subscribe to the Daily Prophet after fifth year then, eh?"

I shrugged weakly.

He smiled.

"You could have said I was in love, but you said obsessed," he smirked. "Am I that much of a monster to you?"

"You're far from it," I said, squeezing his hand. "So.. what happens now?"

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

He kissed my hand again before standing up to leave.

"I just have a few loose ends to take care of," he said lightly. "Now get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," I said as he walked out of the door.

**Could it really be happening?**

--

Whoa, it's been some time since I'd uploaded (and updated, sorry about that:() in the morning, so good morning people!!:D

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez: Hehe, thanks!!:D

EtoileQuiRit: Good for you!! I'm on my way out to buy a few more presents, which is why I'm finishing this now. It's actually been ready for a long time, but I didn't have the time to uploadTT I hope this is enough HrB for now!!:D And oh yeah, I have Trader Joe's truffles here- the absolute best chocolate!!XD

neonnoodlesoup: Aww thanks!! You're sweet, like white chocolate:P Wahahaha!!XD

emptyli'lfirefly: Hahaha, hope this was enough HrB for now!! And yes, Jack Mend was funnyXD

Cbgurl22: Oh thank you!!:) I try my hardest,hehXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Hahaha- next chapter!!XD

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: It's okay you know- you can tell me anything you want:P Anyways that doesn't make sense at all!!TT Whatever's wrong with the world, I dunno.. shakes head in disappointment.. and I'm happy to help:) And what the hell is up with that idiotic poem??:? Jeez people, be more articulate!! HahahaXD

like-clockwork: Hahahahaha next chapter most probably something will happen:P

dilaimar: Thank you!!:D I'm sorry I hadn't been able to review yet though:( Oh well:P

Un Petit Diable: Hahaha I know, I was probably pretty wasted when I was writing thisXD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Yikes, I might have to cram soon, but oh wellXD

ScaryStar: Haha I thought of that too, but I also thought Hermione wouldn't do that- she'd provoke him into actually torturing her:P

GermanPrincess21: Yes!! Oh jeez, and I'm not doing the end much justice by not updating for a while:P Of course I'm writing more HrB!!:D I've got a few stories in mind, heh:P

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:P


	21. Chapter 21

"Draco?" I asked hesitantly, walking into his office. It was sometime in the evening that Blaise let me go, but I wanted to see Draco first. Sofia had already left so I just walked in.

He was looking out of his window; I walked over and hugged him from behind.

"It's time to end it, eh?" he said, turning to face me.

He looked like a mess. His hair was a mess, his eyes bloodshot and he faintly smelled of firewhiskey.

"What happened to you?" I asked, worried.

He shrugged and smiled painfully.

"It's nothing love," he said casually, but I could _feel_ the pain in his words. I was about to protest when he walked away from me and sat down in his seat.

"If you want to know so badly, then here goes. I've grown really attached to you since we did the plan. No, it's more than that. Remember when I said I had sort of a passing fancy for you? Well, it's grown.. and I know you can't love me back because you're in love with me too, I _know_ that, I just.. Letting you go is hard, but I guess I'll have to- seeing you'll be happy with my best friend."

"Draco.." I said helplessly, kneeling at his side.

"I don't regret doing the plan though, because it showed me just what it'd be like to be your boyfriend. Blaise is a lucky man."

I started crying, out of sadness that I had caused this much pain to him.

"Oh, don't cry," he said, slightly panicking, "I don't like crying girls much."

I had to laugh at that.

"And if it makes you feel better, I'll say I did the plan to clear my name in the wizarding world, which worked," he said a little smugly.

I smiled, and wiped away my tears.

"Come here love," he said, standing up and pulling me off the floor.

We hugged for the longest time, just standing there and savoring the fact that it was the last time we'd be with each other.

Then I realized that we'd actually been together. Even though we said it was fake, the feelings were real- I acted like a real girlfriend to him, and his feelings for me were real.

"I'll miss you Draco," I said softly.

"You'll be seeing me around," he smirked. "I think I just need to go on vacation for a bit."

I laughed. "Now you'll get to meet all the girls you want."

I felt him smirk. "They will never hold a candle to you- but oh well."

I smiled.

"Draco?" I asked hesitantly. "What about.. the ring?"

"I want you to keep it," he said. "Keep it as a reminder of this, the whole plan to get Blaise.. and of my feelings for you."

"But-"

"No buts, or I'll bite you," he smirked against my neck.

"Okay then," I laughed.

We let go, and Draco kissed me softly for a few seconds.

"Okay, now go to Loverboy," he smirked.

I laughed as I left his office, feeling much better about everything.

--

It had been a week, and I hadn't heard anything from Blaise. What happened? I had no idea what was going on, because Draco had gone on vacation. Harry and Ron were also at their wits' end, trying to stop me from obsessively cleaning or working so I wouldn't have to think of what was going on.

I sighed as I sat in my living room, listlessly turning the pages of Hogwarts: A History.

How could he make me feel so.. _listless_ about reading my favorite book?

Oh yeah, he's Blaise.

I heard a key turn the lock of my front door, and saw Harry pop his head in.

"Hi Hermione," he said, slightly smiling.

I made a non-committal sound and turned the page yet again without even scanning it.

The world is going to start falling apart.

"Ron and I made this for you," he said, holding out a pensieve.

"Harry," I said, with my eyebrow raised. "How'd you know how to make a pensieve?"

He raised his eyebrow at me in reply.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't know how to make one," I sighed.

"Just look at it," he said encouragingly. I made a small huffing noise before peering into it.

I slightly gasped as I looked into the pensieve. How could they have known I missed Draco? Of course I didn't love him, but I cared for him and felt a bit sad.

I started laughing at the part where he jumped onto the tables and started kicking the food into people's faces. Harry looked relieved, and as the memory ended, he took out a vial and a note.

"And this is also for you," he said, handing me them.

Opening the note, I found it was in Draco's script.

**_Love- _**

_**I know I shouldn't call you love anymore, but Blaise did when he had a girlfriend right? But he's Blaise, I guess. Anyway, this is something I made for you so you could watch again and again- if you get a pensieve. Enjoy!**_

_**Draco**_

Curious to find out what the memory was about, I looked at Harry for permission to pour it in, and he nodded.

Seconds after pouring it in, the memory on the surface immediately changed. But it was still.. Draco in a ballerina tutu?

This time, he was dancing to this song about peanut butter and jelly. Had he really lost his mind?!

_It's peanut butter jelly time!!!  
Peanut butter jelly time!!!  
Peanut butter jelly time!!!_

I started bursting into giggles when he started frantically looking around himself, all the while doing a step that looked like him raising his knees with his arms pumping.

_now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Now There he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go_

Then, because I suppose he didn't know what else to do, he did the banana's dance! He looked from side to side, while, making his hands do a 'rock on' gesture, moved his arms down and up, just like the crazy banana. I was laughing so hard; I was hanging onto the chair I was seated in. Harry looked red, like he was holding his laughter in. That won't last for long though, not with Draco dancing and singing like that!

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly_

_Peanut butter jelly_

As if things couldn't get worse, he then started looking from side to side, at the same time making a circular motion with his arms, like he was tracing a wheel's size.

_Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

Then he started doing the Robot, which made me laugh again. _Where_ did he get all these moves?!

_now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Now There he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go_

After the Robot, he did this moves where he made his head tilt to his right, with the whole of the right arm coming up to meet it and then down, all while doing a crazy Robot walk. That's when Harry started laughing; he quickly excused himself to the kitchen though.

_Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

This time, Draco decided to start breakdancing- or at least try to. I thought it was so miserable, so I shook my head at him. He made this sort of pouty face and then turned his back on me, sticking out his bum. I started laughing out loud again.

_now break it down and freeze  
take it down to your knees  
now lean back and squeeze  
now get back up and scream_

"Oh Merlin," I groaned. "My sides are aching, please have mercy on me and stop his dancing!"

_now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Now There he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go_

Next he decided to do a cartwheel split, of all things!! He was able to do the cartwheel, but when it came to the split he only made it halfway, and got up cursing. I was laughing so hard, Harry came in again to see what was going on; only to leave with him all choked up with laughter.

_Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

I could tell he really thought of the funniest dances to do, just to make me laugh. What do you think he did next? The cabaret. He started kicking his legs up and down alternately, and ended up slipping because his ballet flats were too slippery.

_now sissy walk_

_sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
now sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk  
sissy walk_

To do a sissy walk, he decided to make like the Muggle models, even copying their pouts. I laughed at his funny faces, wishing I could just take pictures of them for blackmail.

_now Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Now There he go  
There he go  
There he go  
There he go_

He did the monkey walk next, swaying his arms in time with his legs, effectively making him look like an a blond ape. I couldn't help it- I fell onto the floor with the pensieve's contents sloshing around in the bowl, laughing so hard I felt tears starting to form.

_Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
Do the Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

Then he did some seventies disco- which I had _no_ idea where he got them from! It was funny to watch though, and I saw Harry wiping his eyes in the kitchen doorway.

_now walk walk walk walk  
stomp stomp stomp stomp  
slide slide slide slide  
back it up one more time  
now walk walk walk walk  
stomp stomp stomp stomp  
peanut butter jelly break it down_

He then stood uncertainly for some time, all the while making funny faces. I suppose he was thinking of something funny to mock next.

_throw the ball up swing that bat  
turn your head back and see where it at  
throw the ball up swing that bat  
turn you head back and see where it at_

What did he do next? He did a cheerleader's dance, frantically kicking his legs up, arms sticking out to the tune. Then he did a cheer pose, and I laughed some more.

_palm beachpeanut butter  
dade countyjelly  
orlandopeanut butter  
tallahasse jelly_

The song ending, he just ended it by panting really hard (what with all that exertion), and then grinned. A _scary_ grin!

_hold on hold on hold on hold on_

_"hey chip man what time is it?"  
"i don't know what time it is ray low"_

_"it's peanut butter jelly time""_

I was so tired from rolling around in laughter; that if Harry hadn't nudged me in the side I wouldn't have been able to hear Draco's message.

"Hi love! Don't worry about Blaise- I know what he's doing. For now, just take care of yourself, and maybe pretty yourself up- I know how you get in the mornings when I used to visit you," he said with a smirk. "I'll be around love! And when you do see Blaise, tell him I said hello. I have to go and take a long bath- all this exercise has made _me_, Draco Malfoy, sweat," he said in a disgusted face. "Bye love!"

The memory ended; I smiled at Harry, who nodded at me.

I just hope Blaise comes soon.

--

I.. am.. SO.. SORRY!!:( I know, I know, this has been the longest I hadn't updated, but for once in this story I had come across a roadblock- Draco's dance routineXD And my laptop was going wonky too:P And I got my first bad review, which made me wonder if I was as good as I thought I was, but then I remembered your reviews and thought, hey- if she doesn't like it, then fine, who cares about what she thinks? As long as other people like what I'm doing, right??:P Anyways here's the bad review, if you were so curious- it's for LovefoolXD

hermyohnee  
2006-12-25  
ch 23, anon.: oh please please no sequel. i could only stomach till chapter 5 it was way to juvenile. please don't waster the precious bytes on this site. no more stories from you (not until you grow up some and actually have some brain power). thank you.

Great Christmas present eh??:? Anyways, reviews which I love as much as.. learning, hehXD I'm going back to school!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!:D Okay, I get it, I'm a nerd:P

Little Toaster: Hahaha, updating!! And there's only one chapter left after this one:P Yum, brownies and cookies!!XD

Black Flower Of Slytherin: Haha, well I guess you have it it.. not!! There's one more chapter for HrB:P

dilaimar: I'm so sorry I hadn't been able to review!!:( And yes he will:D

Gueneviere: Poor guy.. don't worry, I'll find something for him in the next fanfic I'm going to write..:P

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Hehe thanks:P That is so weird, it's like a bad break-upTT I think you should just leave her to her own misery you know??:? So that at least _you_ don't get all stressed out concerning _her_.:) Best thing I got was Final Fantasy 5- which I played while waiting for inspiration for Draco, haha:P Yay!! Now we both have laptops!!:D

BandCrayz: Hahahaha, I thought Hermione was being too hard on herself too:P Thank you thank you!!:)

neonnoodlesoup: Next chapter, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!XD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Yes finally- I missed the HrB!!:)

ScaryStar: Poor Draco.. oh well, you can have him!!XD

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez: Hahaha a part of me thinks they're cute, but no. HrB!!:D

Hawaiian-Rachael: Oh wow!! I can't believe you had the strength to!! WahahahaXD

emptyli'lfirefly: Hahaha, no more curveballs or fastballs here:P I ran out!! And I ran out of money too, looks like:( I only have _three dollars_ and I need _twenty_ to get through the week!!TT I should be panicking right now, hahaXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Ooh, now that would be really good (and messed-up for Blaise to do, wahahahaXD)!!:D

EtoileQuiRit: Hahaha I wish there were more to go on, but.. we got Hermione and Blaise together, what else is there to do??:? Oh, an epilogue!!:P HeheXD And of course he's dumping Daphne!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!:D

GermanPrincess21: Ooh, I like your name!! Reminds me of my sister, whom I can't wait to see when I go on vacation- hopefully!!:D Anyways yeah I wrapped them all up as soon as we got home so no one could see what I got them!! HahahahaXD

Un Petit Diable: Yes, next chapter:(

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! Yeah I know it's lateTT And please don't forget to review after reading!!:)


	22. Chapter 22: The End TT

I was walking in the park beside Diagon Alley all by myself, reflecting on what happened this year.

I graduated, was hired by the Ministry of Magic and had Blaise as a Healer. I changed him as soon as I saw him with Daphne- so I got Draco as my Healer. We went to Italy because I got accused of attacking Daphne (I did, but not voluntarily), and when I got back Blaise and Daphne had gotten engaged. Draco and I hatched a plot to break them up by pretending to be a couple- we even got engaged! Then I had to go to Romania to work on my first big case, which landed me in the hospital, with Blaise and I _finally_ telling each other how we felt about each other.

Now Blaise is somewhere I don't know, and I don't know what to do.

**Is he okay? Is he even alive? What is he doing?**

_Honestly! Blaise is fine, I can feel it. Now hush your irrational worries and just wait for him to do what he needs to!_

I continued my musings as I crossed a bridge over a running river, walking over to a clearing at the lakeside.

"I thought you might also love it here," he said as he stepped out from where he was leaning against a tree.

_Hearts gone astray  
Deep in her when they go  
I went away, just when you needed me so  
You won't regret  
I'll come back begging you  
Won't you forget  
Welcome love we once knew_

The shock on my face showed just how surprised I was.

He laughed at that.

"I have something to tell you," he began, walking over to me and taking my hand.

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Well, tell me."

We walked over to a grassy patch and sat down.

He started playing with his hands, looking at them as he spoke.

"I ended it with Daphne."

_Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realise  
Here I said was my  
Everlasting love _

Need you by my side  
Girl to be my bride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting love

**What?!**

All of a sudden, I felt I couldn't breathe.

I had a chance! I felt like I was flying, that no one could chase me or do anything anymore. As much as I felt guilty for being happy, I just couldn't help but just.. _be_.

"W-Why did you end it?" I asked him, looking at him.

He gazed at me. That familiar intense stare.

"I ended it because it turns out I was just being a fool- that I loved someone else. That I had loved her for the longest time; but let my pride get in the way. I thought she loved my best friend, you see. Then one day she told me nothing happened, that she didn't like him. I already had a chance, but I didn't ask her out because I thought Daphne was already perfect. But what I didn't know was that eventually, I'd give in to the dreams and fleeting thoughts of that woman; I'd ask her to be mine again."

_Hearts gone astray  
Deep in her when they go  
I went away, just when you needed me so  
You won't regret  
I'll come back begging you  
Won't you forget  
Welcome love we once knew  
_

I took a deep breath. "Why don't you ask her this time? I'm sure she'll say yes," I said, trying to calm myself but failing.

"Even if she says no, I'll just ask her and ask her again, like old times." He smiled.

I nodded. "I'm sure she's waiting for you to ask her out again- I think she's loved you for as long as you loved her."

_Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realise  
Here I said was my  
Everlasting love _

Need you by my side  
Girl to be my bride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting love

"Are you sure?" he breathed. "Because that was what I was hoping for. Think of it as a foolish thought; but I always hoped that maybe she felt something for me."

"It was ridiculous though, how she didn't realize it until you left her," I laughed.

"I'm not letting her get away this time," he said earnestly.

He stood up, taking me with him.

_From the very start  
Open up your heart  
Feeling you forever  
Everlasting love  
_  
"Love, I ended it with her to be with you. Will you please, please go out with me?" he pleaded.

I laughed.

"You didn't even have to ask," I said shyly.

_Need a love to last forever  
Need a love to last forever  
Need a love to last forever  
Need a love to last forever_

The look on his face was more than worth everything that happened.

He took me in his arms and spun me around.

When the spin ended, he kissed me.

**This is worth _everything_.**

Now that we're together, everything's perfect.

_I need a love  
To last forever_

Wait.

"Blaise, how _did_ you manage to end it with her?" I asked, my brow furrowed. "You two _were_ planning a wedding, weren't you?"

He ran his hand through his hair absent-mindedly while holding my left hand in his right.

"It turns out Daphne didn't plan at all," he smirked.

"But- what?!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't she? Isn't this supposed to be the fairytale sappy dream of girls' lives?"

"Like you aren't female," Blaise smirked. I rolled my eyes impatiently, wanting to hear just _why_ Daphne wasn't excited about her wedding with Blaise.

"Well, Daphne.. she.. when I talked to her, she said she knew it would be a good idea not to plan the wedding right away (if she ever would) because.. she sensed that I wasn't into it. She felt that I loved her, but she also felt like I wasn't ready for marriage yet. And she found out that you and Draco were 'together'.. and she put two and two together."

My eyes widened.

"How could she have put up with the situation then?" I asked. "I feel sorry for hurting her.."

"You didn't hurt her," Blaise cut in. "I did, and I told her just how sorry I was. But she just smiled and said it was good while it lasted."

I raised my eyebrows.

"And she said that now she's free, she could start seeing one of her partners at work," Blaise admitted.

I smiled. And then wondered again.

"Why did it take you a week to tie things up?" I asked just before Blaise was about to kiss me again.

He groaned.

"_This_ is what I get for falling madly in love with the school's know-it-all," he said, mock-sighing. "She wants to know everything, which is why she asks about everything."

I swatted his arm.

"I took a week so I could inform everyone okay?" He explained. "My mother was surprised at the change in plans and didn't get out of bed for three days, see? If that was how she reacted, imagine how the rest of my family and friends reacted."

I nodded thoughtfully.

And kissed him soundly.

"No more questions," I told a slightly dazed Blaise.

He smirked.

**--**

Aww, the end!!:D I'll miss it.

I am SO SORRY that I updated in over a month!!TT I really am crazy.. but I hope that by updating, I get my drive back to work on more fics!!:D I've missed HrB..

Songs Used in True- AKA the Soundtrack:

All Day Long I Dream About Sex- JC Chasez

Find Me A Boy- Francoise Hardy

Since I Fell For You- Barbra Streisand

Bizarre Love Triangle- Frente

Happy- Saving Jane

Don't Say You Love Me- the Corrs

My Love- Justin Timberlake ft TI

The Night the Lights Went Out in NYC- the Ataris

True- Ryan Cabrera

Peanut Butter Jelly Time- Buckwheat Boyz

Everlasting Love- Jamie Cullum

Reviews, which I love to bits!! Hershey's Kisses cookie bits!!:D

Erytha: Wahaha, I knoow!!XD Hm, maybe I'll do an epilogue.. not sure though!! I need some people to convince me:P

Imminent Peril: Aww thanks- yeah HrD were cute, but.. it was HrB from the start:D I also liked the idea of more than a year- all in a year would seem too rushed, especially with all the stuff I threw in!!XD

like-clockwork: Haha I had some trouble with his dance, but that's done and now everytime I hear that song it reminds me of Draco!!XD Hm, do you know if the Grammys already aired??:? Hahaha, I don't watch much TV now:p

fanfiction69: Thank you!!:)

Hawaiian-Rachael: Aww, I'm sorry I made you cry.. but it was that good huh?? I also thought it was really sad, being unrequited love and allXD

lost-evermore: Oh, thank you!! I LOVE cookies, wahahahaXD Unfortunately, this is the last chapter for True.. I'm planning on writing a few more stories though!! I just hope it won't take me a month long to get it all set upTT

Setsuna Bu: Weren't they??XD

EtoileQuiRit: Wahahaha- well this chapter they did, wheeeeeeee!! And they did in Iris, hehXD Yeah I guess so- and she put it on anonymous- shows how much of a coward she is, wahaha:P

dilaimar: Yeah I know.. Oh well, he's off on vacation to look for someone to replace her, hahaha!!XD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Wahaha, you're welcome!!XD I loved it too, it was really funny:P

Whitelight72: Oh, thank you sooo much!! You've boosted my confidenceXD Now I feel like blowing my Eng102 prof away, wahahaXD

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez: Wahaha, I think I'll do an HrD, but not this long though:P

Gueneviere: Another excellent idea:D Haha, I love it!!:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Aww, yes I know!! It was really sad, huh??:? Don't worry, I'll push him into your direction, wahahaXD

GermanPrincess21: Aww thanks!! Her name's Rochelle, but she uses Chloe for her job- you know call centers, they have to have you make up work names:P Haha, she's even on anonymous so no one would really know who she isXD

Little Toaster: Hahaha, I guess she thought it was all fluff- but noooo, I don't think I specialize in fluffXD Anyways, the tutu scenes were really fun and I'll miss them!!:)

Un Petit Diable: I know, poor guy eh??:P Oh well, there's all those fangirls out there, hahahaXD

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: I wish she would stop trying to ruin your life, she sounds like she doesn't have one at all!!TT Oh, is Thrillville any good??:P

ScaryStar: Haha, you had better put on a bulletproof vest too, cause all those fangirls will be out to get you!!XD

Thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed, namely

Erytha, Imminent Peril, like-clockwork, fanfiction69, Hawaiian-Rachael, lost-evermore, Setsuna Bu, EtoileQuiRit, dilaimar, Padfoot's Sidekick, Whitelight72, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, Gueneviere, Cande-dhrmspotter, GermanPrincess21, Little Toaster, Un Petit Diable, IsInGcAuZeIlUv2, ScaryStar, Black Flower Of Slytherin, BandCrayz, neonnoodlesoup, emptyli'lfirefly, CBgurl22, Monnbeam, melissa, flamarae, Little Flower Princess, meenajon, Dagmara, Man Utd Chick, rent-serenity, Merely a Dark Lord, Black-Rose23, maerose899, Her Guardian Angel, LBuccalo, kisforkathryn, and moreawesomethenu!!:P

You guys have made me so happy, and I'm sad the story's done..TT

Thanks to everyone who's out me on their favorite stories list!!:D 

BandCrayz, CBgurl22, Erytha, Imminent Peril, IsInGcAuZeIlUv2, Little Toaster, Maxx Woods, Playing With Matches, Sallie Wagon, ThE NiGht's DaRk StaR, VibrantlyVIVID, Whitelight72, animelover150, c h a l d a, fanfiction69, kisforkathryn, like-clockwork, neonnoodlesoup, and water-fire-earth!!:D

And thanks to the people who added True to their story alert list!!:) 

Autumn's-Smile, BandCrayz, Bitter-Sweet-Love62, Black Flower Of Slytherin, CBgurl22, Erytha, EtoileQuirit, Gueneviere, Hawaiian-Rachael, Imminent Peril, InTheDeppEnd, Ipanema, Jill Bioskop, LBuccalo, Little Toaster, Merely a Dark Lord, Serpentira, ThE NiGht's DaRk StaR, Un Petit Diable, VibrantlyVIVID, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, Whitelight72, ariescat, bloodydreams, dilaimar, fanfiction69, flamarae, fun in da sun, heavilybroken, hermionewoodxoxo, kisforkathryn, meenajon, neonnoodlesoup, rent-serenity and starangel2183!!:)

Thank you soo much- it was cool while it lasted:P I'll miss writing this, haha!!XD I'm not sure yet (maybe after doing my homeworkTT), but Im doing some fics:) I hope you guys read them!! You have honestly been the most supportive people I've had the fortune to meet- at least on the net:P

Okay, so take care.. and please review after reading!!:D Oh, and IM me if you want- rochena9 on Yahoo! Messenger!!:P See ya guys!!:)


End file.
